


Love is weakness

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por LoveParrillaRegina Mills se enamora de su alumna, Emma Swan y tendrá que enfrentarse a muchos problemas para poder estar juntas.  A veces los padres piensan que están protegiendo a sus hijos y acaban arruinando el futuro de aquellos a quienes aman.Dos personas complicadas y complejas que van a descubrir, poco a poco, que vale la pena luchar por el amor y que si no te arriesgas, nunca vas a conseguir lo que quieres.Emma es solo una chica que está descubriendo las mejores cosas de la vida, tendrá que cambiar sus actitudes y pensamientos para conquistar a Regina. ¿Acaso todos esos cambios valdrán la pena?





	1. Chapter 1

«¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Regina Mills y soy vuestra profesora de literatura. Primero de bachillerato no es ninguna tontería, a partir de ahora cada uno comienza a definir su futuro. Así que, no quiero bromas en mi aula y ya aviso que habrá muchos trabajos que hacer y plazos que cumplir»

«¡Odio la literatura!» escuchó a una alumna refunfuñar al fondo del aula

«¿Qué ha dicho señorita?» Regina arqueó una de sus cejas y miró directamente a la chica.

«Nada, profesora Mills» la joven tartamudeó

«¿Cómo es su nombre?» preguntó Regina, ya con la intención de volver un infierno  la vida de la muchacha.

«Swan, me llamo Emma Swan» Emma sonrió irónica

«Señorita Swan, quiero que se siente delante. Algo me dice que tendré problemas con usted»

Regina tenía fama de profesora rígida, solo daba clase a primero y segundo de bachillerato. Le gustaba preparar a los alumnos para la vida, ayudaba a que pasaran la selectividad y a veces les daba algunos consejos, pero la forma amigable solo era del aula hacia afuera. Siempre le gustó mantener la profesionalidad en la escuela, a fin de cuentas, su trabajo era enseñar y no hacer amistades.

«Está bien, profesora Mills. Me va a encantar estar cerquita de usted» Emma rio y tiró la mochila al lado de la silla donde Regina le mandó sentarse.

«¡Rubia, ahora vas a tener que prestar atención en las clases!» el chico que estaba sentado en el pupitre de al lado en donde había estado ella gritó.

«¡Cierra la boca, Kill! ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión!» Emma  le lanzó una bola de papel a su amigo.

«¡Señorita Swan! No permito este tipo de actos en mi clase, le doy clase a casi adultos y no a niños» Dijo Regina seria y mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

«Disculpe» sonrió Emma y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

En aquel momento, Regina sintió algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido por un alumno, o en este caso, alumna. Le pareció hermosa la forma en que la rubia le había pedido disculpas, y por un momento, sintió ganas de apretar las mejillas sonrojadas de su alumna.

«Que eso no se repita» Regina la reprendió «¿Y cómo es su nombre?» Regina dirigió su mirada al muchacho

«Killian, pero me puede llamar como usted quiera, profesora» el muchacho sonrió maliciosamente

«¡Póngase en su sitio, aún no ha soltado los pañales, muchacho! ¡Era solo lo que me faltaba, convertirme en niñera!» dijo Regina irónica

Todos en el aula comenzaron a reírse y la morena decidió comenzar la clase.

«Bien, ¿alguien puede citarme un fragmento de _Don Casmurro_?» preguntó Regina y algunos levantaron la mano, inclusive la rubia «¿Señorita Swan?» la morena dijo algo sorprendida

« _Sí, me hago el fuerte, pero ya lloré en mi habitación, en silencio, con la puerta cerrada, la almohada en el rostro, lloré por dentro, sufrí. Pero, ¿sabe qué resultado dio? Nada. Es necesario aprender a crecer, vivir, ser “gente grande” y enfrentar los propios problemas_ » Emma se levantó y recitó mirando a la morena, había miles de fragmentos en ese libro para recitar. Pero sintió un deseo inmenso de recitarle a la morena aquel trozo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Regina se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada.

«¡Muy bien, señorita Swan! ¡Me gustan las personas espabiladas, y usted ha empezado bien!» Regina sonrió y Emma le correspondió

La rubia nunca había sentido nada por una persona de su mismo sexo, pero estaba sintiendo algo diferente por su profesora y eso la estaba dejando tensa. Apenas tenía dieciséis años y era el sueño de cualquier chico. Tenía cabellos rubios y rizados, ojos verdes, cuerpo totalmente definido y su humor era cautivador.

Regina estaba en el auge de sus veinticinco años, soltera y con un talento impresionante para la literatura, estaba escribiendo un libro que sería publicado en algunos meses. Vivía sola y era poseedora de una belleza que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer. La morena tenía ascendencia latina, hablaba español y siempre iba a visitar a sus padres a España, era la hija mayor y mimada por su padre.

La clase continuó con normalidad hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre anunciando que había acabado.

«¡Hasta mañana, chicos!» dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en su silla para terminar de hacer algunas anotaciones, pero sintió la presencia de alguien delante de su mesa «¿Algún problema, señorita Swan?» la morena preguntó, escrutando el cuerpo de la muchacha.

«No, solo quería agradecerle la oportunidad de aprender un  poco con usted…» Emma sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, pero le estaba saliendo todo involuntariamente.

«Será un placer pasarle algo de mis conocimientos…» Regina se rio porque no sabía si se estaba volviendo loca o si realmente la frase de la rubia tenía doble sentido.

«Hasta mañana, profesora Mills» Emma se acercó a Regina y le dio un beso en la mejilla

«Hasta mañana, señorita Swan. Tenga cuidado en el camino a casa» la morena sonrió dulcemente

«¿Casa? ¿De verdad cree que voy a casa?» Emma se echó a reír

«¿A dónde va? Que yo sepa es la hora del almuerzo» Regina preguntó confusa

«¡Voy a un bar! No entiendo cómo se comienzan las clases un viernes» Emma sonrió

«Es menor, Swan. ¡No puede beber!» la morena dijo incrédula

«¡Ah, me da igual! ¡El bar es de mi prima!» Emma se rio y caminó hasta la puerta del aula «¡Hasta luego!» la rubia salió riendo

«¡Juicio, señorita Swan!» Regina se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina siempre había sido una persona reservada, nunca le había gustado salir mucho con los amigos y generalmente se quedaba en casa escribiendo.

La  noche finalmente llegó y la morena estaba exhausta. Tomó un baño para relajarse, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en su escritorio para continuar con su libro, pero fue en vano, lo único en que pensaba era en su nueva alumna.

Para la morena, Emma solo era una muchacha que estaba comenzando a vivir, pero tenía algo diferente a las otras chicas. La muchacha cargaba con cierto misterio dentro de ella, sus ojos eran una invitación para el alma, como si quisieran ser descifrados, amor…La rubia necesitaba ser amada.

La profesora desistió de escribir y se fue a echar, al día siguiente tendría tiempo suficiente para escribir, a fin de cuentas sería sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Se despertó con la claridad del sol reflejándose en su ventana, si había algo que Regina adoraba era un hermoso día soleado, su inspiración estaba emanando por sus poros y presentía que ese día sería altamente productivo.

Se aseó, desayunó y se vistió para ir a dar una vuelta, aclararse las ideas y pensar en lo que iría a escribir.

Regina caminaba tranquilamente por una plaza cerca de su casa cuando vio a Emma sentada sola en el césped.

La muchacha parecía triste, como si necesitara a alguien a su lado en aquel momento. La morena se fue acercando lentamente sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

«¿Señorita Swan?» Regina colocó su mano en su hombro llamando su atención

«¿Profesora Mills? ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora de la mañana?» Emma sonrió a su profesora e hizo un gesto para que Regina se sentara a su lado.

«Caminando, me ayuda a pensar antes de ponerme a escribir» Regina sonrió y un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pero un silencio que traía paz y seguridad «¿Y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Que yo sepa a los jóvenes les gusta dormir bastante…» la morena rompió el silencio haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

«No soy una joven común, profesora Mills» Emma miró a Regina fijamente a los ojos y esta sintió que un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

«Formalidades solo en la escuela, señorita Swan. Puede llamarme Regina» la morena miró a su alumna y sonrió

«Si usted me llama Emma» la rubia cruzó los brazos y puso morritos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

«¡Pareces una niña teniendo una pataleta!» Regina se echó a reír «Está bien, Emma» la morena pronunció el nombre de la alumna pausadamente «Pero aún no me has dicho lo que estás haciendo aquí sola tan temprano»

«Me he peleado con mis padres, tomé un baño y he venido a pensar un poco en la vida» Emma sonrió y bajó la cabeza

«¿Quieres conversar? Sé que me conoces de ayer y no de una manera muy agradable, pero te puedo ayudar si quieres» Regina alzó el rostro de la rubia con el dedo índice y recolocó un mechón de su cabellos tras la oreja

No sabía explicar qué estaba pasando, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de cuidar de la muchacha.

«No hay mucho que contar, ellos creen que soy una niña que tiene que estar con ellos todo el día…» Emma sonrió sin emoción «No entienden que he crecido, tengo mis opiniones formadas y estoy descubriendo la vida» al escuchar eso, Regina arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió

«¿Opiniones formadas, eh? Todo depende de lo que signifique ese “tu descubrimiento de la vida”» la morena dijo acercándose un poco más a la rubia

«No en el sentido de noviazgo y esas cosas, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para comprender eso. Ya me he equivocado mucho en ese sentido…» Emma se echó a reír «Podemos decir que en ese sentido ya soy una mujer bastante adulta» la rubia puso una cara extraña y Regina se reía ante la manera en como hablaba la muchacha.

«¿En qué sentido entonces, señorita adulta?» dijo Regina, acariciando una de las manos de la chica

«Ellos tienen miedo de que me relacione con gente equivocada y todo esas tonterías, pero yo tengo algo que se llama cerebro, que no me deja hacer eso. Si tuviese valor, incluso lo haría, pero no lo tengo» dijo Emma sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo «¿Quieres uno?»

«No, gracias. No fumo» dijo Regina seria y miró hacia el cigarro «Dices que tienes cerebro y que no te deja hacer cosas equivocadas, pero estás haciendo esto…» la morena señaló el cigarro en la mano de la muchacha.

«¿Esto? Es solo un cigarro, Regina» Emma rio «Nada leve…»

«Todo comienza por algo leve, Swan» la profesora dijo reprendiéndola

«Prometiste llamarme Emma» la muchacha miró seria a la morena

«Acostúmbrate, suelo llamar a las personas por su apellido cuando estoy irritada» dijo Regina mirando hacia un campo de futbol que había frente a donde estaban.

«¿Por qué te he irritado, Regina?» susurró Emma cerca del oído de la morena, vio cómo esta se estremecía y sonrió

«Porque sabes que estás cometiendo una tontería y aún así insistes en ello» dijo Regina y se levantó

«Ah, Regina…¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Siéntate! ¿Te marchas por causa de un cigarro?» Emma reviró los ojos

«No, Swan. Me marcho porque no quiero ver a una niña de dieciséis años acabando con sus pulmones» la morena comenzó a caminar

«¡No soy una niña!» Emma se levantó y corrió hasta agarrar una de las manos de la morena «Ya no soy una niña» dijo la rubia jadeando por haber corrido un poco para alcanzar a Regina

«Pero estás actuando como una» la profesora dijo enfadada y mirando a la chica

Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios. Automáticamente la morena desvió su mirada hacia los labios de la rubia.

«Tengo que irme, Emma» dijo Regina saliendo del trance.

«Está bien, ha estado bien verte» dijo Emma y respiró profundamente volviendo a mirar a la morena a los ojos.

«También ha estado bien verte. Hasta el lunes» dijo Regina soltándose de las manos de la chica y caminando hacia su casa.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Regina volvió a su casa intentando entender lo que estaba pasando con ella, Emma era mucho más joven y su alumna.

No solo estaba en juego su trabajo, sino que también estaba la cuestión de la edad. Regina podría ser despedida por causa justa y denunciada por los padres de la muchacha.

Llegó a casa y llamó a su amigo y agente Sidney.

«¿Sidney? Voy a empezar otro libro» la morena hablaba toda entusiasmada

«Regina, ¿vas a sacar uno en breve y ya quieres comenzar otro?» el amigo estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

«Sí, solo que este tardará en ser editado» la morena hablaba pensativa.

«¿Cuál sería el tema? A tu padre le dará un ataque si es algo polémico»

«Papá solo se enterará de este libro cuando esté listo, ¿ok? Quiero secreto absoluto. Voy a escribir un libro sobre una alumna mía» dijo Regina rápidamente

«¿Alumna? ¿Está loca, Regina? ¿Qué vas a contar? ¿Cómo va a estudiar para la selectividad?» dijo Sidney irónico

«Cierra la boca, ya verás cuando esté listo. No llamé para pedirte tu opinión, solo para informarte que escribiré otro libro. Que tengas buena tarde» Regina colgó y se fue a dar un baño.

El apellido Mills era paterno. Henry Mills es el dueño de la mayor editorial del país y está ayudando a Regina con la publicación de su libro, pero jamás aceptaría algo que causara polémica y pusiera en boca de todo el mundo el apellido Mills, que ya tenía su fama.

La morena tuvo la idea de escribir un libro basado en Emma, ella mostraba una inocencia, corrompida de alguna manera, y a su alrededor había un aura de misterio.

Terminó de tomar su baño y llamó a su amiga y profesora en la misma escuela que ella.

«¡Regina, mi amor! ¡Qué honor recibir una llamada tuya! ¿Quién se ha muerto?» la amiga se reía

«Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir a casa?» dijo la morena recelosa, no solía abrirse a nadie.

«Claro, en media hora estoy ahí» Zelena colgó la llamada y le extrañó el hecho de que Regina quisiera conversar en pleno sábado, generalmente se encerraba en casa y se quedaba escribiendo.

Mientras Regina esperaba a su amiga, decidió recoger su escritorio, porque estaba literalmente hecho una leonera, y acabó encontrando una foto de su adolescencia, que hizo que sus pensamientos volvieran otra vez a la muchacha.

«¿Sería algo tan equivocado envolverme con una alumna?» la morena se sentó en su silla y se preguntó a sí misma «¡No logro entender qué me está pasando!» refunfuñaba mirando hacia la pared.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el timbre de la puerta. Salió de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

«¡No es necesario que me quemes el timbre!» bromeó Regina con Zelena y se apartó para que la pelirroja entrara.

«¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca me llamas los sábados» la amiga preguntó desconfiada.

«¿Desde hace cuántos años que le das clase a Emma Swan?» Regina ya se preparaba para el interrogatorio de la amiga

«Hace tres años, ¿por qué ese interés en ella?» Zelena sonrió maliciosamente

«Siéntate» Regina señaló el sofá, y la amiga se sentó

«¿Te vas a quedar de pie?» Zelena reía ante el nerviosismo de la escritora

«Déjame…» la morena caminaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo «¿Qué sabes sobre ella?»

«Su madre es insoportable y rígida, y su padre es un idiota que se cree que todavía es un bebé. Y bueno, ella es una chica extraordinaria. Es difícil para ella abrirse a las personas»

«No ayudas mucho…» Regina se sentó al lado de su amiga «Quiero conocerla mejor»

«Regina, querida…Es tu alumna» Zelena advirtió

«¡No en ese sentido, Zel! Estoy hablando de amistad» Regina desvió la mirada

«¿Por qué has desviado la mirada?» Zelena se reía

«¡Ya me he arrepentido de haberte llamado!» la morena le tiró a la cara un cojín y se quedaron hablando durante un largo rato.

Mientras, Emma estaba en casa y pensaba en su profesora. La rubia era hija única, siempre había seguido las reglas de sus padres y desde hacía algunos meses se estaba sintiendo presa, sofocada.

Por ser hija única se le exigía de todas las maneras posibles. Tenía que comportarse, sacar las mejores notas de la clase y ser muy correcta, sin embargo después de que conocer a Killian comenzó a darse cuenta de que casi no sabía nada de la vida.

Otra cosa que no solía hacer era frecuentar el bar de su prima, Ruby siempre la había animado para que se saliera un poco de las reglas y Emma siempre se negaba por miedo.

Hasta que un día decidió salirse del rumbo y comenzó a fumar, sus padres descubrieron el camino que la chica estaba tomando y fueron a la escuela exigiendo que no la dejasen salir sola durante algunos meses, pero de nada valió.

Hoy, a sus dieciséis años, Emma intentaba entender lo que estaba sintiendo por su nueva profesora, el encuentro de ellas en la plaza fue totalmente inesperado, pero tuvo un impacto enorme. La rubia sentía curiosidad por saber más y más sobre la morena, quería formar parte de su vida y conocer el mundo que Regina podría mostrarle.

El fin de semana pasó volando, Emma como siempre se quedó encerrada en casa con sus sobreprotectores padres y Regina se quedó en compañía de Zelena en su casa, la amiga acabó durmiendo allí y distrayendo a la morena.

«¡Regina, despierta! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!» gritaba Zelena desde el baño, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

«Voy de pijama, ¿puedo?» Regina apareció en la puerta del baño

«Eso, asusta a Emma. Si haces eso, jamás conseguirás la amistad que tanto quieres» dijo Zelena la palabra amistad haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos, y se echó a reír

«¡Joder! ¡Callada estás más guapa!» la morena dijo malhumorada

«¡Disculpa!» la pelirroja abrazó a la amiga

Se arreglaron y se marcharon a trabajar, para alegría de la morena su primera clase sería con el grupo de Emma.

Entró y encontró a la rubía sentada encima de la mesa del profesor con un papel en las manos.

«¡Buenos días, señorita Swan!» Regina sonrió y dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa

«¡Buenos días, profesora Mills!» Emma dejó el papel encima de la agenda de la morena «Ábralo después de que yo me haya bajado de aquí, creo que tenemos algo en común» la rubia le guiñó un ojo y descendió de la mesa.

Regina quedó curiosa, pero hizo exactamente lo que Emma le había pedido. Comenzó la clase y solo abrió el papel cuando todos estaban haciendo un ejercicio.

_“Dicen por ahí, pero no tengo la certeza, de que mi sonrisa se hace más feliz cuando te veo, también dicen que mis ojos brillan, también dicen que es amor, pero de eso sí tengo certeza- Don Casmurro”_

Regina miró hacia la muchacha y esta estaba enrojecida, pero sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa podría iluminar una ciudad.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo por algunos minutos, Regina sentada en su mesa y la rubia en su pupitre, ambas perdidas en sus sentimientos e intentando descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Zelena estaba parada en la puerta solo observando y sonriendo. Nunca había visto a su compañera de trabajo tan sensible y Emma no encajaba en el tipo de muchachita enamoradiza.

«Regina, ¿puedo hablar contigo?» interrumpió Zelena el contacto visual entre las dos.

«¡Sí…claro!» la morena se levantó medio aturdida y salió del aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?» la pelirroja se echó a reír y arqueó una de sus cejas

«Nada, ¿por qué?» Regina intentó disimular, pero fue en vano

«¡Deja de fingir, os he visto! Os estabais mirando y sonriendo igual que dos enamoradas» la amiga dijo dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo

«Deja de saltar, pareces una niña que acaba de recibir caramelos» dijo Regina seria «Pero dime, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?»

«Necesito que me prestes a tu amada…ups…alumna» dijo Zelena intentando controlar la sonrisa

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Celos ya? ¡No me lo creo!» la pelirroja se rio a carcajadas

«Cierra la boca, te lo digo porque están haciendo un trabajo» Regina reprendió a la amiga.

«Es rápido, el año pasado ella hizo un trabajo muy bueno sobre reinados y quería que  lo expusiera a mis queridos alumnos, porque no creo que ellos sepan cómo hacerlo…» dijo Zelena revirando los ojos e irónica.

«La voy a llamar y no quiero que hagas ninguna gracia, ¿entendiste?» dijo Regina sería y la amiga asintió

Regina abrió la puerta con cautela y la rubia estaba concentrada en sus ejercicios.

«¿Señorita Swan?» Regina llamó a Emma y esta sonrió «¿Puede venir un momento?» dijo la morena sonriendo

«¡Cómo es lindo el amor…!» susurró Zelena y se echó a reír

«¡La has cagado!» gritó Killian desde el fondo del aula y la rubia lo fusiló con la mirada

«¡Killian, ya he dicho que no quiero ese tipo de lenguaje en mi clase!» dijo Regina enfadada y cerró la puerta.

«¿Ha pasado algo, profesora Mills?» preguntó Emma media asustada, y Zelena que estaba detrás de la chica hizo un corazón en el aire para irritar a la morena

«No, querida. Zelena quería robarte de mí por un rato» al decir eso, Zelena no se aguantó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que la morena se sonrojase.

«Disculpa, pero yo no quiero robar a Emma, no estoy buscando ninguna relación» dijo Zelena y abrazó a la rubia «¿Te acuerdas de aquel trabajo que me hiciste sobre reinados?»

«¡Sí!» respondió Emma toda entusiasmada

«Necesito que se lo expongas a mi nueva clase, porque se quedaron enamorados con tu trabajo…¿Puedes?» preguntó Zelena y la rubia fingió quedarse pensando

«¡Claro que sí!» dijo riéndose «¿Puedo, profesora Mills?» Emma se giró hacia Regina y vio que la morena sonreía perdida en sus pensamientos.

«¡Claro! La clase después del recreo también es mía» dijo Regina balanceando los hombros y fingiendo indignación

«No estará lejos de mí por mucho tiempo…» dijo Emma sonriendo y mirando directamente a los ojos a la morena

«Me parece bien…» dijo Regina y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha

Emma se fue con Zelena y Regina entró de nuevo en su aula para continuar con la clase.

«Killian, no quiero que diga palabrotas de nuevo en mi clase» dijo mirando al muchacho.

«Está bien, disculpe profesora Mills» sonrió y continuó con su tarea.

El timbre que avisaba del descanso sonó y todos salieron del aula, Regina aprovechó que estaba sola y escribió un fragmento de _Don Casmurro_ para dejárselo en la mesa a la muchacha.

_«¿Es pecado soñar?»_

_«No, Capitu. Nunca lo fue»_

_«Entonces, ¿por qué esa divinidad nos da golpes tan fuertes de realidad y rompe nuestros sueños?»_

_«La Divinidad no destruye sueños, Capitu. Somos nosotros quienes nos quedamos esperando, en lugar de hacer que suceda…»_

 

Sonrió al terminar de escribir y lo dejó encima del cuaderno de la muchacha. Cuando estaba cogiendo sus cosas para salir, Emma entró para coger algo de su bolso.

«Dejé una cosa encima de tu mesa…» sonrió Regina y caminó hacia la salida

«Espera, quiero leerlo contigo aquí» dijo Emma sonrojándose y haciendo que la morena también se sonrojara.

Regina quedó en silencio y espero a que la muchacha leyera, esta caminó hacia la morena y la abrazó.

Emma necesitaba aquel abrazo, necesitaba saber cómo era estar segura en los brazos de la morena.

Regina se quedó sin reacción al principio, pero poco después le devolvió el abrazo  y Emma dejó descansar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su profesora.

«Regina, no sé qué me está pasando…» susurró Emma y la morena cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

«Emma…» Regina intentó argumentar, pero su voz salió entrecortada.

«Hace cuatro días que te conozco y mi vida se ha vuelto patas arriba…Me dejas confusa…» la muchacha se soltó del abrazo y sus miradas se encontraron.

«No podemos hablar de esto aquí. ¿Haces algo esta tarde?» Regina preguntó a su alumna

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Reúnete conmigo en aquella plaza cerca de casa a las cuatro» la morena miró seria a la chica.

«Está bien, discúlpame si dije algo inconveniente» Emma se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

«Hey, no has dicho nada errado…Solo que no podemos conversar de eso aquí» dijo Regina levantando el mentón de la chica con el dedo índice y sonriendo.

Emma asintió y las dos salieron del aula, la muchacha se fue durante el descanso con sus amigos y Regina se dirigió a la sala de profesores, para su suerte solo Zelena estaba ahí.

«¿Qué ha pasado? Estás pálida» la pelirroja dijo preocupada y la morena se recostó en la puerta cerrando los ojos «¡Respóndeme! ¿Estás bien?»

«No sé» Regina abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente «Emma me ha dijo que la estoy dejando confusa»

«¡No me lo creo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Os conocéis hace cuatro días y vuestros ojos resplandecen cuando os miráis! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le dijiste?» la pelirroja preguntaba toda entusiasmada

«Le pedí que nos encontráramos en la plaza donde nos vimos el sábado, pero no sé qué decirle…No puedo hacer esto…» Regina se sentó y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina parecía estar acudiendo a su primera cita, estaba angustiada, tensa y no sabía aún que iba a decirle a la muchacha.

Llegó algo más pronto al sitio marcado para intentar pensar en alguna disculpa para dispensarla, pero no conseguía pensar en nada, porque realmente estaba nutriendo un sentimiento por su alumna.

Se sentó en el césped y se quedó unos minutos mirando a los niños jugando, a los adolescentes jugando al balón y al maravilloso paisaje.

« _Los ojos seguían diciendo cosas infinitas, las palabras de la boca ni intentaban salir, volvían al corazón calladas como venían_ …» la rubia llegó y dijo al oído de la morena

«¿De verdad eres real?» sonrió Regina y miró hacia atrás.

«Creo que sí, ¿quieres tocar para confirmarlo?» dijo Emma riéndose y sentándose al lado de su profesora.

«Emma…» Regina arrastró su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado para quedar frente a la rubia «No podemos hacer esto, eres menor de edad, mi alumna, y…» la morena dejó de hablar cuando vio a la rubia recostándose, y apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y los ojos llorosos.

«¿Sabes? No sé lo que me está pasando. Nunca he sentido nada por una mujer…Y contigo es todo tan natural…» Regina cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras escuchaba a la chica «El hecho de que soy menor de edad no es disculpa, Regina…»

«No es disculpa, es algo que lo impide, y la otra cosa que lo impide es que soy tu profesora, Emma…» la morena argumentaba y fue tomada de sorpresa cuando la rubia se alzó de su regazo y miró seriamente hacia ella.

«¿Quiere eso decir que no hay ningún sentimiento creciendo dentro de ti? ¿Que tus miradas y tus sonrisas hacia mí son fruto de mi imaginación?» preguntó Emma seca

«¡Emma, no lo sé! Sí, hay algo creciendo dentro de mí, pero es irrelevante, ¿entiendes? No puedo arriesgarme de esta manera, tengo una vida, estoy a punto de lanzar mi primer libro y doy clases en la misma escuela en la que tú estudias. Si alguien tan solo se imaginara que estamos juntas, puedo ser denunciada, puedo perder mi trabajo y algo peor, ir a la cárcel» Regina hablaba rápidamente y afligida.

«Nos conocemos hace cuatro días y mi vida ya está totalmente patas arriba. Tengo miedo de lo que está por venir, acabas de decir que no te vas a arriesgar, o sea, ¿tendré que lidiar con esto...» Emma se señaló a sí misma y después a la morena «…sola?»

«No, yo tampoco quiero lidiar con esto sola y tampoco quiero que esto cree un mal ambiente entre nosotras. A fin de cuentas, nos vemos todos los días, ¿no?» Regina sonrió y llevó su mano al rostro de la chica haciéndole un cariño.

«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Disculpa, pero yo no sabré lidiar con este sentimiento. Tener que verte todos los días y fingir que esta conversación no ha existido, intentar engañar a mis propios pensamientos para no pensar en ti…» Emma sonrió, una sonrisa triste

«¿Sabes lo que me atrae de ti por encima de cualquier cosa? Sientes todo muy intensamente y yo también soy así. Eres más madura de lo que los adolescentes de tu edad lo son, pero aún haces cosas equivocadas y eso es lo que sigue manteniendo tu inocencia» Regina sonrió con los ojos llorosos «¿Y si lo mantenemos de momento solo como una amistad? No digo que será así para siempre, solo de momento. Solo hasta que entendamos que está sucediendo y el porqué de esta conexión tan rápida, ¿puede ser?»

«¿Ese “de momento” lo puedo considerar una esperanza para algo más que amistad?» Emma sonrió y cada vez que la rubia sonreía, su profesora se obnubilaba más por ella.

«Sí, Emma…Solo que no te entusiasmes tanto, no va a ser fácil lidiar con esto que está creciendo entre nosotras y mantener solo la amistad…» dijo Regina seria, pero su sonrisa aparecía involuntariamente al mirar hacia la muchacha.

«Te voy a conquistar, ya verás…» dijo Emma acurrucándose en los brazos de la morena

«Ya me has conquistado, Emma…ya me has conquistado…» susurró Regina para sí misma, pero la rubia acabó escuchándolo y sonrió.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, Emma se sentó en medio de las piernas de la morena y esta la abrazó por detrás.

Regina sabía que aquello era demasiado peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba siguiendo a su corazón y haciendo lo que consideraba correcto.

En cuatro días, la muchacha había conseguido conquistarla sin toques, solo con palabras, sonrisas y miradas.

«¿Emma?» Regina quebró el silencio entre ellas «¿No tienes miedo?»

«¿Miedo de qué? ¿De lo que los otros vayan a pensar?» Emma giró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos quedaron muy cerca.

«No, de estar envolviéndote con una persona mayor, con más experiencia…» Regina comenzó a hablar, pero la rubia llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

«No, no tengo miedo» tras la morena callarse, Emma rodeó los labios de esta con el dedo, lentamente «Quiero saber cómo es estar con una mujer, pero quiero que seas tú quien me lo muestres…Solo quiero esa experiencia contigo» Emma susurró haciendo que la morena cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente

«Va a ser difícil mantener la amistad contigo hablando y haciendo estas cosas, ¿sabías?» dijo Regina con la voz ronca y la chica se estremeció

«Disculpa. Prometo que voy a portarme bien, profesora Mills» susurró Emma contra los labios de la morena haciéndola sonreír

«Ya veo cómo la señorita es una persona que se porta bien, de esta manera conseguirás un premio» dijo Regina provocando a la muchacha.

«¿Y cuál sería mi premio?» dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio.

«Quizás el premio sea aquello que más quieres, pero para eso tendrás que continuar portándote bien» Regina se echó a reír y los ojos de la rubia brillaron.

«Podría escuchar esa risa todo el día, es la más hermosa que he escuchado…» sus miradas se encontraron y en aquel  momento tuvieron la certeza de lo que estaban sintiendo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo y las dos continuaban sentadas en aquella plaza solo conversando y conociéndose, sin embargo la morena empezaba a tener frío.

«¿Tienes hora para llegar a casa?» preguntó Regina mientras estaba abrazada a la rubia.

«Sí, pero si digo que estoy con mi prima a mis padres no les importa» Emma sonrió

«¿Es así cómo te escapas los fines de semana?» la morena rio y le hizo cosquillas a la muchacha, y esta asintió riendo también «¿Vamos a mi casa? Empiezo a tener frío…Después te llevo a la tuya» sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

«Vamos» Emma se levantó y extendió la mano para que la morena se levantase.

Fueron caminando a casa de Regina y esta sentía varias miradas sobre Emma.

«No me gusta que esas personas se queden mirándote…» dijo Regina revirando los ojos, pareciendo una adolescente

«¿Por qué no?» dijo Emma sonriendo, sabía muy bien lo que aquello significaba.

«Porque me incomoda, y ahora basta de preguntas, señorita curiosa» dije Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla «¡Bien, llegamos!»

Regina abrió la puerta de casa y dejó que la rubia entrara primero.

«¡Qué honor! Cuando publiques y te hagas famosa, voy a poder decirle a todo el mundo que ya he estado en tu casa» dijo Emma acercándose a la morena

«Lo único que tiene interesante mi casa es mi despacho, Emma…» dijo Regina riendo y retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared que tenía detrás «Que en realidad parece más una biblioteca» la última palabra salió en un susurro debido a la cercanía de la rubia.

«Quiero mucho hacer una cosa…» dijo Emma mirando hacia los labios de su profesora

«Emma…» la morena susurró y cerró los ojos «Apártate, por favor…»

«¿Por qué te estás controlando tanto? Yo quiero…» dijo Emma y su voz salió entrecortada

«Solo amistad, ¿recuerdas?» dijo Regina y se apartó de la pared en busca de aire

«No lo estoy logrando controlar» susurró Emma y miró hacia abajo.

«Calma, lo vamos a conseguir» Regina sonrió y alzó la cabeza de la muchacha con el dedo índice «Ven a ver mi despacho»

Las dos avanzaron por un pasillo y la muchacha se quedó encantada al entrar en la estancia.

«¡Vaya, qué sitio maravilloso!» dijo Emma sentándose en la punta de la mesa «¡Quiero todos esos libros!» la rubia reía

«¿Mis libros? ¡Jamás!» Regina se echó a reír «Mi alma vive en todas esas historias, podemos decir que cada libro de esos carga con una parte de mi vida»

«Sé cómo es eso, en mi cuarto también tengo bastantes libros. Pero no en tal cantidad como hay aquí…» dijo Emma caminando por la habitación y sorprendiéndose al ver que había un estante con varias películas «Quiero verla» dijo la muchacha entregándole una a la morena

«¿ _El club de los poetas muertos_? Nada mal» Regina sonrió «Ve poniendo la película mientras voy a hacer palomitas»

Las dos salieron del despacho, Emma se dirigió a la sala y Regina, a la cocina. La rubia se estaba sintiendo totalmente en casa y aquello era, como mínimo, extraño para ella misma, porque nunca se sintió bien en casa de nadie.

«¡Listo!» la morena volvió con las palomitas y la rubia aún estaba intentando colocar el dvd.

«Encender mi videojuego es más fácil que conseguir encender esto…» dijo Emma irritada con el aparato y haciendo que la morena se echara a reír.

Regina dejó el cuenco encima del sofá y se arrodilló tras la rubia, quedando su rostro cerca del cuello de la muchacha.

«Es fácil. Solo hay que apretar ese botón» dijo Regina alcanzando el botón por encima del hombro de la rubia, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados.

La morena encendió el dvd y siguió detrás de la muchacha.

«Pues no era tan difícil…» susurró Emma y giró la cabeza para ver a su profesora

«Dije que no lo era» Regina sonrió

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero la morena retrocedió de nuevo.

«Ven, vamos a ver la película. He cogido una manta…» dijo Regina levantándose

Emma ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, quería estar con Regina, nunca había sentido tanto deseo por alguien.

Regina se sentó en el sofá y la rubia se sentó a su lado, poniéndose el cuenco de las palomitas en su regazo.

A mitad de la película, ninguna de las dos conseguía prestar atención. Emma ya había dejado las palomitas de lado, ya estaban las dos tapadas y la morena hacía cariño en la mano de su alumna.

«Emma…» Regina susurró el nombre de la rubia sin parar la película.

Emma apartó la manta de encima de ellas lentamente, llevó la mano de la morena hasta su boca y depositó en ella un húmedo beso.

«Por favor…» Emma quería sentir la sensación de cómo era estar con una mujer, o mejor, estar con la morena.

Regina atrajo a la rubia lentamente hacia su regazo, Emma colocó cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de la otra y pegó sus cabezas.

Emma sonrió al sentir una mano de la morena haciéndole caricias en su cintura y la otra en su cuello. Regina apartó un poco la cabeza, provocando que la rubia abriera los ojos asustada.

«¿Estás segura?» dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de su alumna

«Cierra la boca y bésame ya» dijo Emma contra los labios de la morena, sonriendo

Regina se fue acercando lentamente y rozó sus labios en los de la muchacha. Las respiraciones estaban aceleradas, los cuerpos pedían que aquello sucediese, y finalmente sus labios se encontraron.

La morena pidió paso con su lengua y la rubia rápidamente se lo concedió, y así las lenguas comenzaron a conocerse, y exploraban cada canto de sus bocas.

Emma llevó sus dos brazos al cuello de la morena pegando sus cuerpos y Regina jadeó al sentir la intimidad de la rubia pegada a su abdomen.

Regina sonrió durante el beso y sus manos hicieron una leve presión en la cintura de la rubia, aquel sencillo gesto tuvo un efecto inmediato y esta comenzó a arañar levemente la nuca de su profesora.

El aire se hizo necesario y apenas se distanciaron lo suficiente para respirar dejando sus cabezas pegadas.

En aquel momento, Regina no estaba pensando en nada más, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos estaban hablando más alto que la razón. Fue recostando a la rubia lentamente en el sofá, la muchacha abrió las piernas para que Regina se colocara encima de su cuerpo.

«¿Qué hago contigo, señorita Swan?» sonrió Regina, pero no había malicia en aquella sonrisa. Era una sonrisa dulce, cariñosa y preocupada por el bienestar de la muchacha.

«Lo que quieras, Regina…Yo no sé cómo ha pasado, pero estoy enamorada de ti» susurró la rubia sonriendo

Regina volvió a besar a la muchacha, las manos de la rubia fueron a parar al trasero de la morena y la atrajo más hacia ella.

Las manos de Regina se paseaban por el cuerpo de su alumna mientras descendía sus besos hacia el cuello de la rubia.

«Regina…» Emma estaba comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, el deseo estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

La rubia intentó quitarle la blusa a la morena, pero esta se lo impidió.

«Lo quiero, mucho…» Regina respiraba rápidamente «Pero por hoy está bien, ¿vale?» la morena sonreía mientras intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

«Sí…» la rubia asintió «Gracias por haber dejado que sucediera, fue la certeza que necesitaba…»

«¿Certeza?» preguntó Regina sin entender

«Sí, la certeza de que voy a luchar para conquistarte y tenerte así para siempre» sonrió Emma y le dio un piquito a la morena

«Vamos, es hora de llevarte a casa» Regina se levantó, se colocó bien la ropa y ayudó a Emma a levantarse.

Se quedaron unos minutos más conversando mientras terminaban de arreglarse. Regina llevó a la rubia a casa.

«Bueno, entregada…» sonrió dulcemente Regina a la rubia

«Gracias por traerme a casa» Emma sonrió y besó de nuevo a la morena «¿Solo amistad?» la muchacha rio

«Sí. ¡Solo amistad, señorita Swan!» dijo Regina y le guiñó un ojo a su alumna «¡Hasta mañana!»

 

 

**¿Aguantarán estas dos? Se abren las apuestas. Confieso que no me acuerdo si pasa algo más entre ellas en breve. Hace mucho que me leí este fic, y recuerdo que pasan por mucho las dos, pero de detalles no me acuerdo. Lo descubriremos juntas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y mareos, no estaba en condiciones de dar clases en aquel momento.

«¿Zelena?» la morena decidió llamar a su amiga y pedirle que la sustituyera.

«Espero que sea muy importante para despertarme a esta hora, hoy no tengo clase» rezongó la pelirroja

«Me he despertado muy mal y no consigo siquiera levantarme de la cama. Solo tengo las dos últimas clases, ¿podrías sustituirme?» Regina se estaba sintiendo muy débil.

«¿Quieres ir al médico? Te llevo y después doy tus clases» Zelena preguntó preocupada

«No, me voy a quedar echada a ver si mejoro. Cualquier cosa, te llamo, ¿está bien?»

«Ok. Quédate tranquila, yo cojo el timón. ¿Qué le digo a tu alumna más aplicada, Emma Swan?» la pelirroja no perdía la oportunidad de provocar a la amiga.

«Dile que no me he despertado bien, pero que pronto estaré mejor» dijo Regina preocupada, no había pensado en la rubia, que se quedaría desesperada porque el día anterior se habían besado y se extrañaría si la morena no aparecía.

«¡Ay, cuánto amor! ¡Se nota en tu voz!» Zelena rio «¡Cuídate!»

«¡Cierra la boca!» Regina sonrió al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho «¡Y gracias!» la morena colgó y volvió a dormirse.

Mientras, la muchacha despertaba para otro día de clase, pero sentía que algo había cambiado en su interior. Parecía que realmente había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba.

«Emma, quiero que vengas derecha a casa. Tengo que salir y te quiero aquí» dijo Mary mientras la rubia desayunaba.

«¿No quieres  darme el biberón y el chupete también?» replicó revirando los ojos

«¿Ya te has despertado graciosita, eh? Voy a bloquear tu tarjeta y quitarte la paga, entonces veremos hasta dónde llega toda esa rebeldía» dijo David entrando en la cocina

«¡Ay, por el amor de Dios! Ciao a los dos» Emma salió para la escuela ya irritada y llegó algo atrasada debido a la discusión con sus padres.

El profesor ya había cerrado la puerta y no dejaría entrar a nadie. Así que se fue al jardín que había cerca de los laboratorios y se quedó sentada mientras esperaba a que acabara la clase.

«¡Hola!» Zelena se sentó al lado de la rubia

«¡Hola! ¿Qué hace aquí? Hoy no tiene clase» dijo Emma arqueando la ceja

«Tu amor ha pasado mala noche y me pidió que vinera a dar sus clases» dijo Zelena tranquilamente

«¿Lo pasó mal o no ha querido venir?» preguntó la rubia recostándose en el césped.

«Me llamó para decirme que no se sentía bien. ¿Acaso tendría motivos para no querer venir?» la pelirroja preguntó calmadamente

«No» Emma se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar Zelena

«Emma, no es necesario que me mientas» miró seriamente a la muchacha

«Ella me deja confusa, solo eso…» la rubia dijo mirando al cielo «Y creo que ella también lo está»

«Tengo que dar una noticia en la última clase, pero te lo voy a adelantar. La escuela va a hacer una excusión de tres días dentro de dos semanas, será bueno para las dos…» dijo Zelena cogiendo la mano de la chica y haciendo que se sentara como estaba antes.

«Creo que voy a ir a su casa» dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie

«¿Cuándo? Ahora no puedes salir de la escuela» dijo Zelena como los ojos desorbitados

«Sí puedo, salgo sola. ¿Lo olvidó?» dijo Emma sonriendo irónicamente

«Tu madre te va a matar si descubre lo que estás haciendo» dijo la pelirroja preocupada

«¿Sinceramente? ¡Qué le den a mi madre! Después cojo la autorización de la excursión en secretaría» dijo la rubia caminando ya hacia la salida.

«Emma…» dijo Zelena levantándose rápidamente «Cuidado…»

La rubia fue corriendo hasta la verja y el segurita no quería dejar salir a la muchacha.

«¡Will, por favor! ¡Necesito ir a ver a una amiga!» imploraba Emma «Te juro que solo será esta vez»

«Emma, puedo ser despedido» el hombre argumentaba

«Nadie me ha visto, solo Zelena y ella no se lo va a contar a nadie. Sabe que me voy…» en ese momento la pelirroja estaba caminando hacia la verja porque sabía que la rubia tendría problemas para salir.

«Está bien, Will. Yo me responsabilizó de ella» dijo Zelena sonriendo dulcemente

«¡Ok! Pero solo esta vez» el hombre abrió la verja

«¡Gracias!» Emma susurró a la pelirroja

«¡Cabeza!» Zelena susurró a la chica antes de salir.

Regina se había levantado para desayunar y ya estaba algo mejor. Se echó en el sofá aún con el camisón y dejó un canal cualquiera en la tele, sus pensamientos aún estaban en el día anterior.

Nunca se había maravillado por alguien tan rápido como le había pasado con la muchacha. Emma tenía una inocencia en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo, su lado de mujer estaba más aflorado que en otras chicas y sus actitudes eran atrevidas.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó, le extrañó porque no estaba esperando a nadie, pero aun así fue a ver quién era.

«¿Emma?» la morena dijo sorprendida al ver a la rubia parada en su puerta con un ramo de flores en las manos.

«Hola…» dijo Emma mirando el cuerpo de la morena «¿Puedo entrar?»

«¡Claro!» Regina sonrió y la muchacha le dio las flores «Pensé que te gustarían»

«¡Son bonitas, Emma! ¡Gracias!» Regina le dio un beso en el canto de la boca.

Dejaron las rosas en un florero y después la morena abrazó a la muchacha por detrás.

«Zelena me contó que no estabas bien» dijo Emma girando el rostro para ver a Regina

«No me desperté muy bien, pero estoy mejor…» la morena sonrió y dejó su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la rubia «Debería estar en la escuela, señorita Swan…» susurró cerca del oído de la rubia, quien se estremeció por completo.

«Mi mejor profesora ha faltado, pensé que era mejor venir a cuidarla…» susurró Emma y fue caminando hasta el sofá con la morena abrazada aún a su cuerpo.

«¿Viniste a cuidarme?» Regina rio «¿Cómo saliste de la escuela?» arqueó una de la cejas

«Haces demasiadas preguntas…» dijo la rubia sentándose «Zelena me ayudó» rio

«Esta Zelena…» la morena sacudió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo «Pero sí es verdad que necesito mimos…» Regina puso morritos y la muchacha le dio un piquito.

«Échate aquí…» dijo Emma golpeando sus propios piernas, y Regina se recostó «Te echaba de menos…» susurró la rubia

«Es esto de lo que tengo miedo…» dijo Regina mientras la muchacha le acariciaba el pelo «Todo está pasando muy rápido, Emma…»

Regina se levantó y quedó sentada al lado de su alumna

«Si te pidiera una cosa, ¿la harías?» preguntó Emma, seriamente

«Sí»

«Quiero ser tuya, Regina…» susurró la rubia y Regina cerró los ojos

«Emma, no podemos hacer eso. Será peor para después lidiar con todo lo que está pasando…» la morena  dijo levantándose y cogiendo a Emma por la mano

«Yo quiero y sé que tú también quieres…» las miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra, los corazones acelerados y el sentimiento más a flor de piel que nunca.

Regina pegó a la rubia a la pared y comenzó un beso calmo y apasionado. Sus manos paseaban por toda la extensión del cuerpo de la otra, y el cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionaba a todos esos toques.

El aire se hizo necesario y Emma se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse su propia blusa. Regina comenzó a distribuir besos y mordiscos desde el cuello hasta la oreja de la chica, mordió fuerte su lóbulo y lo fue soltando lentamente

«Ven, vamos a mi cama…» susurró Regina sonriendo con malicia.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma estaba nerviosa, sería su primera vez con una mujer y no sería con cualquiera, sería con la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Entraron en el cuarto besándose, la morena cerró la puerta y llevó su mano a la cremallera de los pantalones que Emma vestía, dejando que estos se deslizaron por sus piernas.

Regina descendió dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta la barriga de la rubia, solo para provocarla. Emma sintió cómo su cuerpo entraba en combustión cada vez que la boca de la morena se posaba en su piel y acababa soltando algunos gemidos.

«Eres hermosa, Emma…» la morena sonrió y fue recostando a la rubia lentamente en su cama, pero ella se mantuvo en pie.

Llevó sus manos al vuelto del camisón y se lo quitó mientras observaba cada posible reacción de la muchacha. Los ojos de Emma brillaban y su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir a la morena echándose sobre ella.

«¿De verdad existes?» susurró Emma diciéndole las mismas palabras que Regina le había dicho el día anterior.

«Sí, existo…» la morena le quitó a su alumna el sujetador y comenzó a masajearle uno de los pechos mientras mordía levemente su cuello.

La respiración de la rubia ya era pesada y ya notaba sus bragas totalmente mojadas. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena y comenzó a arañarla de acuerdo a las reacciones provocadas.

Regina fue descendiendo sus besos hasta los pechos de la muchacha y los mordió delicadamente.

«Regina…» Emma jadeó y gimió el nombre de la morena

«¡Shhh!» Regina rio y se metió en la boca el pecho que poco antes había mordido mientras masajeaba el otro.

Emma arqueaba la espalda queriendo más contacto y Regina la torturaba cada vez más. Detuvo su masaje en el pecho y con la misma mano le fue arañando la barriga hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Regina sonrió al escuchar a la muchacha soltar un gemido más alto cuando comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris aún por encima de las bragas que estaban totalmente empapadas.

«Regina, por favor…» la voz de Emma salió entrecortada

«Te voy a hacer sentir una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, mi pequeña…» susurró Regina contra los labios de la muchacha, y la besó en el mismo momento en que deslizó un dedo dentro de la intimidad de su alumna.

Emma soltó un ronroneo entre beso y beso y la morena sonrió, aquel sería un momento del que la rubia se acordaría el resto de su vida.

Regina sacó el dedo y lo llevo a la boca de la muchacha. Emma lamió el dedo de la morena con la mirada fija en sus ojos y esta se estremeció.

Emma llevó sus manos a los pechos de la morena, masajeándolos delicadamente y sonrió al ver a Regina mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo.

«Después te dejo jugar. Ahora es mi turno, señorita Swan…» dijo Regina con la voz ronca, para comenzar a retirarle a la rubia sus bragas.

La morena deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo y comenzó a darle leves mordidas en la parte interior de los muslos. Emma se retorcía y gemía el nombre de la morena sin intentar controlarse.

«Estás tan mojada, Emma…» dijo Regina pasando solo la punta de la lengua sobre el clítoris de la muchacha.

«¡Regina, venga ya!» Emma juntó todas sus fuerzas para hablar, pero se estremeció totalmente cuando sintió el aliento caliente de la morena en aquella región

«¿Por qué las prisas?» Regina miró maliciosamente a la muchacha y sus ojos eran puro deseo.

Emma estaba acariciándose sus propios pechos y mordiéndose el labio, aquello tuvo un efecto inmediato en la morena, que introdujo dos dedos en la muchacha, embistiéndola lentamente.

Regina se deleitaba al ver las reacciones que la rubia tenía y se estaba excitando cada vez más.

«Regina, más rápido…» Emma lloriqueó y la morena decidió juguetear un poco más añadiendo otro dedo y acelerando los movimientos, haciendo que la rubia gritara y gimiera cada vez más alto.

En pocos minutos, la muchacha ya estaba dando sus primeras señales de que iba a correrse y Regina sustituyó los dedos por su lengua. Al sentir aquel contacto, Emma gritó y agarró las sábanas de la cama arqueando totalmente su cuerpo.

Regina chupaba y mordía la intimidad de la rubia, pero esta llegó a su ápice cuando la morena mordió levemente su clítoris.

«¡Regina!» Emma gritó y se corrió en la boca de la morena que succionó todo el líquido expelido, llevando a la muchacha a su segundo orgasmo en aquel día.

Emma estaba con la respiración irregular y completamente desfallecida. Regina ascendió lamiendo todo el cuerpo de la rubia y la besó para que sintiera su propio sabor.

«¿Eres muy sabrosa, sabías?» dijo Regina con la voz ronca y Emma sonrió aún intentando normalizar su respiración.

«¡Y tu eres maravillosa!» dijo Emma invirtiendo las posiciones «Quiero hacértelo  a ti…» dijo con una sonrisa de malicia y Regina se echó a reír.

«Soy toda tuya, Emma…Haz lo que te dicte tu deseo» la morena sonrió y llevó la mano de la rubia junto con la suya hasta su sexo.

Emma gimió al sentir lo mojada que estaba Regina y apartó las bragas de la morena para introducirle dos dedos de una vez. Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a cabalgar los dedos de la muchacha.

«Eso…Más rápido, Emma…» la morena se mordió los labios y Emma sonrió mientras sacaba los dedos de la intimidad de la morena

«Aún no, profesora Mills…» la rubia rio y comenzó a darle fuertes mordidas en el cuello para dejarle marcas.

Regina gemía frenéticamente a causa de la mezcla de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo. Emma fue descendiendo su boca hasta los pechos y solo pasó su lengua alrededor, porque siguió el recorrido por la barriga dejando marcas y finalmente llegó a su intimidad.

«Emm…» Regina intentó hablar, pero estaba demasiado excitada y con la respiración totalmente irregular.

Emma le quitó a la morena rápidamente las bragas y empezó a juguetear con su lengua por la zona. La rubia mordisqueaba y chupaba el sexo de su profesora y esta temblaba casi llegando al orgasmo.

La muchacha quería jugar un poco más, era una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas que la estaban llevando a la locura. Emma introdujo su lengua en la morena y estaba acabó corriéndose escandalosamente.

Emma lamió todo el líquido de la morena y se detuvo para analizar lo maravillosa que era su profesora.

«Regina, quiero estar contigo así para siempre…» dijo Emma tras besar a la morena

«Échate aquí…» Regina atrajo a la rubia a sus brazos y besó su cabeza «¿Te ha gustado?»

«Ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido…» se quedaron sonriéndose y mirándose apasionadamente durante un momento.

«¿Zelena te comentó sobre la excursión que va a haber?» dijo Regina acariciando el rostro de la muchacha y esta asintió «Yo voy a ir…» susurró la morena

«Yo voy solo para estar contigo…» susurró Emma en el mismo tono y sonrió «Ahora tengo que marcharme» la rubia desorbitó los ojos «Hace media hora que tendría que estar en casa…» rio, pero no se levantó

«No quiero causarte problemas. Ven, levanta…» dijo Regina haciéndome cosquillas a la muchacha

«Quiero quedarme aquí contigo…» dijo Emma y colocó la almohada sobre su rostro

«Yo también querría que te quedaras, pero a tus padres les daría un ataque. Así que, es mejor que te vayas…» dijo Regina seria y apartándole la almohada.

 

 

**Pues nada, que no se aguantaron mucho nuestras chicas. ¿qué pasara en esa excursión?**

 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma salió corriendo de la casa de la morena y llegó una hora más tarde de lo que su madre le había exigido.

«Te dije que vinieras derecha a casa» Mary estaba esperando a la muchacha en la sala

«Disculpa, mamá. Es que tuve que ayudar a Zelena a resolver algunas cosas…» Emma inventó una disculpa de última hora.

«Emma, Zelena ya no te da clase» la mujer dijo mientras se levantaba.

«Lo sé, pero mi profesora de literatura faltó y fue Zelena quien la sustituyó» la muchacha dijo revirando los ojos, en parte no era mentira.

«Entiendo. Bueno, voy a salir y quiero que te quedes en casa, ¿entendiste?» preguntó Mary a la chica y esta se tiró en el sofá.

«Está bien, de todas maneras tengo deberes que hacer» se encogió de hombros.

Mary salió y la muchacha comenzó a reírse mientras recordaba la fabulosa mañana que había tenido. Aún podía sentir las caricias de la morena en su piel y estaba extremadamente feliz.

Mientras, Regina estaba en plena crisis consigo misma, quería  a la muchacha de todas las maneras posibles, pero estaría arriesgando toda su vida por un romance que posiblemente no saliera bien.

Emma tenía una vida por delante, entraría en la facultad, haría nuevos amigos y nuevos amores aparecerían. Sin contar con los padres de la rubia, que por lo que había visto, eran super protectores.

El día pasó rápidamente y Regina consiguió terminar su libro, al día siguiente lo llevaría a la editorial de su padre. En su cabeza ya había ideas sobre el libro que basaría en Emma, solo que al ponerse a escribir, las palabras no le salían.

Tomó un baño y cuando se miró en el espejo, vio las marcas rojas en su cuello, pasó los dedos por encima y sonrió al recordar cada detalle del cuerpo de la muchacha.

«Vas a acabar volviéndome loca, Emma» dijo Regina en voz alta, y para sí misma, mientras seguía sonriendo.

Se echó en la cama y se quedó unos minutos mirando su móvil, pensando en llamar a la rubia, pero seguro que crearía problemas por la exagerada protección de los padres de la muchacha.

Dejó el aparato de lado y acabó yéndose a dormir porque no podría ni quería faltar un día más al trabajo.

Los rayos de sol batían en la ventana y la morena se despertó antes de que el móvil la despertase, se aseó y se fue a trabajar. Nunca fue de las de desayunar y ese día no marcó una excepción.

Llegó a la escuela y se fue derecha a la sala de profesores donde sabía que el director iba a hacer una reunión sobre la excursión.

«Buenos días a todos» dijo Regina mientras se sentaba, y se extrañó ante la cara de espanto que puso Zelena «¿Algún problema?» susurró a la amiga

«¿Ayer fue un buen día?» respondió la pelirroja en el mismo tono y sonriendo

«No pasó nada ayer» la morena arqueó una de sus cejas

«Deberías haber escondido esas marcas antes de intentar mentirme» dijo señalando el cuello de la amiga.

«Mierda» la morena rezongó y forzó una sonrisa a la amiga «¡Sin chistes ni comentarios idiotas!» dijo revirando los ojos

«¡Está bien!» Zelena levantó las dos manos sonriendo

La reunión transcurrió con normalidad mientras los grupos ya estaban asistiendo a clase.

«¡Emma! ¡Estoy hablando contigo!» Killian tocó con el codo a la amiga

«¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Te escucho!» la rubia contestó con rabia

«He hecho una apuesta y te he metido a ti en medio» el chico se reía

«No voy a separar a nadie de una pelea» replicó Emma encogiéndose de hombros

«He apostado a que la señora Mills no va a venir hoy y si pierdo, voy a tener que besarte. Intenté impedir que los chicos apostaran eso por nuestra situación del año pasado y tal, pero no funcionó» dijo Killian riendo

«¡Te voy a matar, Killian! Sal de mi vista» dijo Emma con rabia y el chico se marchó

«¡Hasta luego, baby!» el amigo sonrió maliciosamente, y cerró los ojos rezando para que la morena no estuviera en la escuela.

Emma y Killian salieron juntos durante cinco meses el año pasado, y después de que hubieran terminado la relación, se hicieron amigos. La rubia perdió la virginidad con el chico y lo veía como algo normal, pero nunca más se había acostado con nadie hasta ese momento.

Las clases estaban transcurriendo con normalidad y escucharon el timbre del descanso al mismo tiempo que Regina pasó frente al aula de la rubia, y le sonrió a esta.

«Solo quería declarar para el bien de la humanidad que nuestra profesora Mills acaba de pasar» gritó Arthur desde el fondo del aula

Emma salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo, pero corrieron tras ella y formaron un círculo rodeando a Killian y a la rubia.

«Rubia…» Killian le agarró la mano

«Me vas a causar problemas, no puedo hacer esto» Emma miraba seria al muchacho.

«Sabes que si no cumplo esta mierda de promesa, se estarán metiendo conmigo el resto del curso, por favor…Hazlo por mí» Killian se fue acercando y agarró a la rubia por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

Killian rozó sus labios y por fin introdujo su lengua en la boca de la muchacha. Los alumnos que estaban en la rueda comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar llamando la atención de todos.

Regina y Zelena pasaron por el pasillo y fueron a comprobar lo que estaba pasando y la morena desorbitó los ojos al ver la escena.

«No me lo puedo creer» la morena balanceó la cabeza negativamente

«¡No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero ya es hora de parar!» dijo Zelena en voz alta reprendiendo a los alumnos y asustando a la pareja que estaba en medio del círculo.

Emma miró asustada a Zelena y en seguida sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que Regina estaba presente. La morena salió de allí rápidamente y las otras personas también, el muchacho le dio un piquito a su amiga y se fue dejándola sola con Zelena.

«¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?» dijo la pelirroja a la muchacha

«¡No lo sé! Yo…» intentó argumentar, pero Zelena no la dejó

«Ve tras ella y ten paciencia porque no va a ser nada fácil» la profesora se giró y se marchó

Emma salió corriendo por la escuela detrás de Regina y la encontró en la biblioteca.

La morena estaba sentada mirando el libro _Don Casmurro_ que estaba sobre el mostrador. Emma se fue acercando y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

«¡Sal!» dijo Regina seca

«Puedo explicarlo» dijo Emma dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

«No tiene nada que explicarme, Swan. No tenemos nada, solo amistad. ¿Recuerda?» la morena miró a la muchacha y en sus ojos se plasmaba la decepción.

«Regina…» Emma intentó abrazarla

«Señorita Swan, su horario de descanso va a finalizar» dijo Regina levantándose

«¿Volvemos a lo de señorita Swan?» preguntó Emma irritada «¡Sé que he sido una idiota, Regina!»

«Estamos de acuerdo en algo» la morena fue caminando hacia la salida.

«Habla conmigo, por favor…» la muchacha se apoyó en la pared

«No tenemos nada más que conversar, Swan. Su novio debe estar esperándola…» Regina siguió andando hasta la sala de profesores.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

«Regina, lo siento mucho» Zelena se aproximó a la amiga y puso sus manos en sus hombros «No hizo para hacer mal»

«No sé por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que no tengo nada con ella» la morena reviró los ojos se echó a andar «Y además ya estoy yendo a dar clase a su grupo»

«Que sea lo que Dios quiera…» la pelirroja murmuró y balanceó la cabeza negativamente

Regina caminaba a paso firme y con la cabeza alta hasta el aula, algunos alumnos la saludaron y ella no respondió. Solo quería entrar y dar su clase sin recordar la escena que había visto pocos minutos atrás.

Cuando la morena se sentó en su mesa, sus ojos recorrieron el aula buscando a Emma y la encontró sentada en la última mesa, al fondo del aula. Sus ojos estaban rojos y miraba por la ventana.

«Señorita Swan, ya le he dicho que la quiero sentada delante» dijo extremadamente seca

«Creo que no será posible, señorita Mills. En quince minutos mi padre vendrá a buscarme porque no me estoy sintiendo bien» dijo Emma mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

«Está bien. Entonces, sugiero que espere a su padre en la secretaria» se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, y la rubia salió del aula

«La culpa es de Killian que besó a su ex noviecita…» sonrió Arthur, irónico

Regina se enfadó más de lo que estaba al escuchar la afirmación de su alumno.

«Quiero un resumen del próximo capítulo que vamos a estudiar, y lo quiero antes de que acabe esta clase. Voy a resolver algunas cosas y vengo en un momento» la morena salió resoplando y se fue al baño, pero al entrar encontró a la muchacha sentada en la encimera de mármol llorando.

«¿Me vas a decir que también me vaya del baño?» Emma alzó el rostro y miró a su profesora

«¡Cierra la boca, Emma!» Regina apoyó sus manos en el borde del lavabo, bajando la cabeza «¿Sabes lo que no entiendo? Es por qué has hecho eso»

«Nunca hemos tenido nada, lo has dicho tú. No tengo por qué explicarme contigo…» la rubia secaba sus lágrimas, pero insistían en caer

«Así es, Swan. Nunca hemos tenido nada, pero confié en ti, y ¿tú qué haces? Te enrollas con tu ex noviecito a la primera oportunidad» Regina se apartó del lavabo y se pasó rápidamente las manos por sus cabellos

Emma miró la escena y atrajo el cuerpo de la morena hacia el suyo, y se sentó un poco más al borde.

«¡Confiesa que estás loca por enrollarte conmigo aquí!» la rubia susurró mirando la boca de la morena

«No, Emma. ¡No quiero besarte!» Regina se mantuvo firme

«Respuesta equivocada, profesora Mills…» Emma pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su profesora prendiéndola contra ella

«¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?» Regina susurró rozando su nariz en la de la rubia «Te crees muy inteligente y por eso no acabas de darte cuenta de los principales detalles…» la morena mordió el labio inferior de su alumna y se apartó «Adiós, Emma»

«¿Cómo? ¿Adiós?» dijo aún aturdida por el mordisco de Regina

«Sí, señorita Swan. Creo que nuestro contacto personal ha acabado en este momento» la morena se arregló la ropa y salió del baño dejando a la muchacha atónita.

Emma salió del baño y se fue a la secretaría a esperar a su padre. Mientras, cogió el permiso de la excursión para que su madre lo firmara, iría a esa excursión para intentar reconciliarse con la morena.

«¿Estás bien?» Zelena se acercó y se sentó al lado de la chica

«No tengo ánimo para estar en su clase ahora» dijo Emma mirando hacia el suelo

«¿Ya hablasteis?» la pelirroja dijo agarrando la mano de la otra

«Ella dijo algunas cosas y al final me dijo adiós» dijo con los ojos llorosos

«¿Sabes que se va a apartar y a tratarte como a una alumna normal, verdad?» dijo Zelena, triste y la rubia asintió.

«Voy a conquistarla, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida» dijo Emma limpiándose las lágrimas, y en ese momento su padre llegó

La muchacha se fue a casa contándole a David lo de la excursión, pero a este no le estaba gustando la idea de que la rubia pasaría tres días fuera, solo con sus compañeros y dos profesoras.

«Habla con tu madre, si ella te deja, puedes ir» dijo David tras ser convencido por Emma

Al llegar a casa, Emma casi imploró para que la mujer firmase el consentimiento y esta lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, la muchacha llegó sonriente a la escuela y fue a entregar el papel a secretaría.

«Señorita Swan» Regina que estaba conversando con Zelena la saludó

«Hola, profesora Mills» la voz de la muchacha salió temblorosa y Zelena reviró los ojos para las dos

«Ridículas» dijo para después marcharse y dejarlas solas mirándose cara a cara.

«¿Vas a ir a la excursión?» dijo la morena señalando el papel en las manos de la muchacha

«Sí, nos tendremos que aguantar durante tres días» dijo Emma irónicamente

«Quédate tranquila, me quedaré lo más lejos que pueda de ti. No quiero que estropees mi fin de semana» replicó la morena mientras se alejaba.

La primera clase sería la de Regina y cuando esta entró en el aula, encontró a la rubia en la mesa de delante.

«No te has sentado al final del aula, ¿por qué? ¿Te cansaste de tu novio y vienes detrás de la idiota que confió en ti?» susurró Regina para que solo Emma la escuchase.

«Me he sentado aquí porque voy a reconquistar tu confianza» dijo la rubia mirando a la morena directamente a los ojos.

_“Mis celos eran intensos, pero breves; con poco derrumbaría todo, pero con ese mismo poco o menos reconstruiría el cielo, la tierra y las estrellas…”_

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

«Zelena, cuídala por mí» dijo Mary al dejar a la muchacha en la puerta de la escuela para subirse al autobús que llevaría a los alumnos.

«Puedes estar tranquila, prometo que no voy a despegarme de ella» Zelena revolvió el cabello de la rubia y esta reviró los ojos

«Como si fuera una niña pequeña…» refunfuñó Emma haciendo que todos riesen.

«Zelena, yo voy con mi coche un poco después que ustedes, tengo que resolver algunas cosas» Regina llegó y le dijo a la pelirroja sin notar la presencia de los padres de Emma, e ignorando  a la muchacha.

La rubia se quedó estática al mirar a su profesora. Regina llevaba un short vaquero y una camiseta negra que marcaba todas sus curvas.

«Está bien. Deja que te presente a los padres de Emma…» Zelena sonrió a su amiga «Estos son Mary y David»

«Hola, yo soy Regina Mills. Profesora de Literatura» la morena los saludó sonriendo y después se marchó «Hasta más tarde, Zelena» dijo Regina sonriendo y moviendo la mano.

«Bueno, nos marchamos. Que tengáis un buen viaje» los padres abrazaron a la muchacha y se despidieron de la pelirroja.

Zelena comenzó a andar y cogió a la rubia de la mano.

«Límpiate la baba que aún te chorrea por la boca» rio y abrazó a Emma

«No tengo culpa de que sea extremadamente guapa y se…» Zelena desorbitó los ojos al escuchar lo que la rubia iba a decir.

«Es gracioso escucharte decir esas cosas lejos de ella y casi trabándosete la lengua»

Se quedaron conversando algunos minutos hasta que llegaron todos los alumnos que irían a la salida.

«¡Bueno, a ver gente! Bebidas alcohólicas prohibidas. ¡Sois menores de edad y la escuela es responsable de vosotros!» dijo Zelena al entrar en el autobús con el grupo.

«La escuela no. ¡Usted y la profesora Mills!» gritó Arthur y sonrió maliciosamente.

«Sí, solo que allí seremos únicamente Zelena y Regina. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ustedes. Divertirnos. Somos mayores de edad y vacunadas, nosotras vamos a beber y punto» dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca, pero bien sabía ella que ellos llevaban bebidas escondidas.

Mientras, Regina fue a llevar una copia de su libro a la editorial de su padre, sus cosas ya estaban preparadas y no tenía que volver a pasar por su casa.

«Sidney, querido…» Regina abrazo a su agente

«Veo que ya tenemos tu _opera prima_ » el hombre sonrió y cogió el libro de sus manos.

«Sí, ahora quedará en vuestras manos» la morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

«¿Y el nuevo libro? ¿Ya lo empezaste?» Regina se puso seria al escuchar la pregunta

«No he empezado nada. Sidney, no voy a entrar en detalle porque estoy con retraso. Dile a mi padre que después hablo con él» se despidió del hombre y entró en su coche para dirigirse al tan esperado destino.

Emma se junto al grupito de Arthur y fueron cantando todo el camino.

«¡Diviértanse y tengan cabeza!» Zelena liberó a los adolescentes y fueron a ver las habitaciones para dejar sus cosas.

La pelirroja cogió un cuarto para ella y para la morena con dos camas de matrimonio y un baño.

Algunas horas después, Regina llegó y los encontró a todos en la piscina, pero sus ojos  se enfocaron directamente en Emma.

La muchacha estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina con una bebida en las manos.

«¡Profesora Mills! ¡Ven también a la piscina!» gritó Killian sonriendo

«¡Más tarde! Tengo que hablar antes con Zelena» Regina sonrió forzadamente y fue en busca de su amiga.

«¡Y la flor ha aparecido!» rio Zelena

«¿Has visto que están bebiendo, no? Y debe ser algo fuerte…» la morena reviró los ojos «No quiero que me detengan por dejar beber a adolescentes de dieciséis años »

«¡Tranquilízate, solo estamos nosotras aquí! ¡Y también he traído para nosotras? Zelena sonrió «¿Ya has encontrado a tu amor?» preguntó irónica y revirando los ojos

«No sé de quién estás hablando» dijo Regina mientras se ponía unos shorts blancos encima del biquini «Si acaso es de Swan, estaba ya bien sueltita cuando llegué» se levantó y se encaminó a la salida «Ven, quiero ver su reacción al verme en la piscina con sus amigos»

Regina y Zelena salieron de la casa y los alumnos se quedaron alucinados al ver a las dos en biquini y entrando en la piscina.

«¡Wow!» dejó escapar Emma al ver a Regina zambulléndose y se fue a beber con la gente que estaba fuera del agua.

Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma había salido y entonces tuvo una idea para pasar por delante de la muchacha.

«¿Queréis música? Mi coche tiene potentes altavoces» dijo riendo

«¡Claro, profesora Mills! Yo he traído un pen drive con canciones…» dijo Arthur mientras se encaminaba ya a buscar el dispositivo.

«Aquí soy solo Regina» la morena dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el coche.

Pasó por el lado de la rubia y sintió los ojos de esta quemando sobre su cuerpo. Miró a su alumna y la vio tomándose otra dosis de tequila.

El día transcurrió con diversas provocaciones, fueron a cocinar y otras cosas. Parecían de verdad una familia, el ambiente solo estaba pesado entre Regina y Emma.

La noche llegó y ya estaban todos ebrios, la morena era la más sobria de todos.

Estaba preocupada por Emma, la muchacha estaba bebiendo demasiado y no podía mantenerse de pie correctamente.

«Emma, ya basta» Regina se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

«¡Sal de mi lado!» la muchacha retrocedió

«Ven conmigo…» abrazó a la rubia por detrás y fueron caminando hacia el baño de su habitación.

Emma se enfadó mucho, cerró la puerta y comenzó a remedar a la morena.

« _Emma, solo amistad. Emma, estoy celosa. Emma, voy a hacer sentirte la mejor sensación del mundo. Emma, eres idiota…_ » fue diciendo y con cada palabra una lágrima salía «¿Qué quieres hacer con la mierda de tu vida? ¿Te vas a decidir?» gritó y la morena ni prestaba atención.

«No voy a discutir contigo mientras estés ebria. Vete a tomar un baño y después conversamos…» Regina dijo calmadamente a la muchacha.

«¿Me ayudas a quitarme la ropa?» Emma bajó la cabeza mirando automáticamente al suelo.

Regina desanudó el biquini de la muchacha y le dio un beso en su hombro.

«¿Por qué? Explícame por qué hiciste aquello…» decía mientras  repartía húmedos besos en el cuello de su alumna

«Fue una apuesta…» la rubia susurro «Solo ayudé a Killian para que no fuera motivo de chistes por el resto del año»

 

 

**Lo sé. Dos tontas muy tontas las dos. Y ya quisiera yo haber tenido dos profes tan enrolladas como Regina y Zelena. Yo nunca tuve una salida de estas. Sí es verdad que en un viaje de fin de curso, hoy los chicos se las ingenian para saltarse un poco las normas, pero que las profes (aunque sean veinteañeras) se junten a ellos, ya es más raro.**

 


	12. Chapter 12

«¿Que fue qué, Emma?» dijo Regina sin entender nada

«Voy a tomar un baño y en cuanto termine hablamos, ¿puede ser?» dijo la rubia cansada y la morena asintió

Emma fue empujando a Regina hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

«No voy a hacer nada contigo en este estado» la profesora arqueó una ceja

«Shhh…» Emma la acorraló contra la puerta y dejó sus labios a milímetros de distancia de los suyos.

«No sirve de nada que empieces…» Regina susurró y se apartó «Te espero sentada en la cama»

«Pero Regina…» Emma lloriqueó

«¡Ciao, Emma!» la morena salió riendo del baño y se sentó en su cama

Tras algunos minutos, la muchacha salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

«¿Puedes cogerme algo de ropa de mis cosas?» dijo Emma sentándose en la cama aún envuelta en la toalla

«Quedará algo raro que yo entre en tu cuarto, coge algo mío de ahí…» dijo la morena señalando una de sus maletas y la rubia cogió una braguitas y una camiseta.

«¿Podemos conversar ahora?» preguntó echándose al lado de su profesora y esta asintió.

«Puedes empezar por explicarme que apuesta fue esa…» Regina se giró quedando recostada de frente a la muchacha.

«Killian apostó con los chicos que tú no habías ido a trabajar aquel día y si él perdía, entonces tenía que besarme. Tú estabas en la escuela, y tuvo que cumplir la promesa» Emma dijo rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

«¿Y por qué estuviste de acuerdo con esa apuesta?» preguntó Regina, sentándose también y atrayendo a la muchacha hacia sus piernas.

«Estudiamos juntos desde pequeños, todos nosotros. Y Killian fue durante muchos años motivos de chistes para otros alumnos, fue un niño gordito, usaba gafas y esas cosas. En séptimo curso se cansó de todo eso, y comenzó a hacer dieta y a entrenar, y quedó como está hoy. Al principio del año pasado comenzamos a salir juntos, duró unos meses y después quedamos como amigos. Arthur siempre ha sido algo irritante con sus chistes hacia los otros y si Killian no hubiera cumplido la apuesta, sería motivo de chanzas durante el resto del curso…» la muchacha giró la cabeza para ver a su profesora que escuchaba atentamente «No lo hice por mal, solo ayudé a un amigo»

«Que por ironía del destino fue tu novio» Regina reviró los ojos «Preferiste ayudar a un amigo y meterte en problemas antes que dejar que fuera motivo de chistes…Eres muy buena, Emma» la morena le dio un beso en la cabeza.

«¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que nuestro contacto personal había acabado?» dijo Emma haciendo amago de levantarse de la cama

«No…» Regina impidió que se levantara y le agarró la mano «¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo?»

«¿Pero y Zelena?» Emma dijo preocupada

«Estoy segura de que ella no va a dormir» dijo Regina riendo

Mientras, la pelirroja estaba con sus alumnos en la piscina. Alternaban entre juegos de vóley y bebidas, estaban realmente entre amigos.

«¿Alguien ha visto a Emma y a Regina?» preguntó Killian al notar la ausencia de ambas.

«Vi a Emma bebiendo unas horas atrás y Regina estaba echada en la tumbona, después ya no las vi más» Arthur sonrió maliciosamente

«Emma debe estar en el cuarto durmiendo, chicos. Y Regina debe estar tirada en nuestro cuarto leyendo» Zelena intentó inventarse una disculpa porque ya se había dado cuenta de que las dos habían desaparecido.

Emma se echó al lado de Regina y se quedaron en silencio.

«¿Por qué estás tan quieta?» preguntó la rubia rompiendo aquella calma

«Duerme, has bebido demasiado» respondió Regina y su alumna sonrió

«Estoy acostumbrada a beber, cuando estoy en el bar de mi prima bebo mucho más…» rio y se sentó sobre la barriga de la morena

Emma llevó sus manos a los pechos de Regina y comenzó a acariciarlos.

«Emma…» Regina susurró y cerró los ojos «Aquí no…Cualquiera puede entrar»

«Están todos ebrios…» Emma susurró en el mismo tono y recostó su cuerpo sobre el de su profesora, usó una mano para apoyarse y la otra la fue deslizando por el cuerpo de la morena.

«Sí, todos ebrios, y eso te  incluye a ti » la morena sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de su alumna

«¿Has estado con alguien en estas dos semanas que hemos estado enfadadas?» preguntó Emma y sintió miedo ante la respuesta.

«No, sobre todo porque no voy acostándome por ahí con cualquier persona» la profesora respondió y Emma rodeo los labios de esta con su lengua «¿Está la señorita muy espabilada, no?» la morena sonrió maliciosamente

«Tú me has enseñado a ser así» Emma sonrió y arqueó una ceja

«Aprendiste muy bien, señorita Swan» Regina sonrió y la muchacha comenzó un beso intenso.

Regina aún estaba con el biquini y eso estaba facilitando el contacto de las manos de la muchacha sobre su piel.

Emma abrió el short de su profesora, pero esta le agarró la mano.

«Ya dije que aquí no…» la morena sonrió y Emma recostó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la morena causándole un escalofrío. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su profesora reaccionaba, deslizó su lengua por la zona hasta subir al lóbulo de su oreja.

«Buenas noches…» susurró Emma y salió de encima de la morena

«Ven a dormir, Swan…Antes de que cometa alguna tontería» sonrió y abrazó a su alumna por detrás

Algunos alumnos ya se habían ido a dormir, pero la mayoría estaba charlando en la piscina.

«Bueno, sé que el ambiente está agradable…pero yo voy a entrar, tomar un baño e irme a dormir» dijo Zelena riendo y saliendo de la piscina.

«Ya vuelvo» dijo Arthur saliendo de la piscina y yendo tras la pelirroja «Zelena»

La profesora se detuvo y quedó mirando al chico, y este la fue acorralando contra la pared.

«Voy a considerar esto un efecto de la bebida, ¿ok?» dijo sonriendo y empujando al muchacho.

«Sabes que no lo es. Siempre he querido hacerlo…» Arthur dijo sin conformarse

«Y seguirás con las ganas…» la pelirroja salió riendo y caminando hasta su cuarto con el chico detrás de ella «No sirve de nada que me sigas, buenas noches»

Arthur rezongó algo que Zelena no entendió y se marchó. La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a la parejita.

«¡Qué monas…!» sonrió y entró sin hacer ruido.

Regina abrió los ojos y se asustó cuando vio que la pelirroja estaba en la habitación.

«Zelena, yo…» la morena comenzó a susurrar pero fue interrumpida.

«Deja de hablar, si no ella se va a despertar. Yo fingiré que no estoy viendo nada» dijo poniéndose las manos en los ojos

«Idiota…» la morena sonrió y Zelena se tiró en su cama.

«Arthur ha intentado enrollarse conmigo» la pelirroja rio y Emma también

«Siempre lo ha querido» susurró y abrió los ojos

«¿Te has despertado con nosotras hablando, no?» Regina sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello

«Ajam…» dijo asintiendo y luego miró a la pelirroja «No va a descansar hasta conseguirlo»

Las tres se echaron a reír y entonces escucharon golpes en la puerta. Emma miró a Regina asustada y la morena se levantó sonriendo para abrir la puerta.

«¿Emma está ahí? Ya le hemos buscado por todas partes posibles y no la hemos encontrado» preguntó Killian preocupado haciendo que la morena revirar los ojos.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

«No, Killian. ¿Por qué estaría Emma en mi cuarto?» dijo irritada y arqueando una de las cejas

«No sé, estoy realmente preocupado. No consigo encontrarla» dijo y bajó la mirada

«Voy contigo a buscarla» Zelena se levantó y salió

«No me permitas que me olvide de agradecérselo a Zelena» susurró Emma y sonrió «Ven aquí…» dijo golpeando la cama y haciendo que Regina sonriera maliciosamente

«¿Qué quieres, señorita Swan?» se encaminó hacia el baño y llamó a la rubia con el dedo índice

Emma se levantó riendo y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella. La morena ni esperó a que la rubia tomara ninguna decisión lanzándose contra la muchacha y acorralándola contra la puerta.

«Te deseo, profesora Mills…» susurró Emma y Regina rio

«No podemos hacer ruido» dijo la profesora acariciando el sexo de la muchacha.

Emma asintió y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar contener cualquier sonido que se le pudiera escapar. Regina comenzó a distribuir lentos y húmedos besos por todo su cuello.

«Regina…» la rubia susurró y rodeó los labios de la morena con su lengua

«Callada…» susurró y la besó

Emma llevó una de sus manos hasta el lazo del biquini de su profesora y lo soltó.

Regina le quitó la camiseta a la rubia y fue descendiendo sus besos hasta sus pechos. Emma soltó un gemido cuando sintió la boca de Regina en unos de sus senos y los dedos penetrando su intimidad por un lado de las bragas.

«Tan sabrosa…» dijo la morena lamiendo la barriga de su alumna.

Le quitó lentamente las braguitas y pasó su lengua por su clítoris haciendo que se retorciera.

«No voy a aguantar…» dijo Emma con un hilo de voz

Regina sonrió cercana a su sexo, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera y la penetró con su lengua.

A medida que la  penetraba con un movimiento frenético de su lengua, sentía las paredes de la vagina de Emma contraerse. Sacó la lengua y la sustituyó por dos dedos, haciendo movimientos rápidos.

«Córrete, mi pequeña…» susurró y enseguida sintió a la muchacha derramándose en su mano.

Emma se apoyó en los hombros de la morena para mantenerse en pie, Regina fue subiendo lentamente su cuerpo y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sus brazos.

«Vas a acabar matándome…» dijo Emma aún con la respiración acelerada.

«¿Lista para un segundo round? Solo que esta vez será en la cama…» sonrió Regina, ambas se vistieron y salieron del baño.

«Un poco menos de ruido será óptimo…Y tuve que confesarle a Killian que estabas aquí, le dije que te habías sentido mal» Zelena se rio y le tiró una almohada a la rubia.

Las dos se enrojecieron y la morena abrazó a su alumna por detrás.

«Ignórala…» rieron y se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron y decidieron despertar a todos los que aún estaban durmiendo.

«¡Vaya, buenos días!» Arthur se levantó rezongando «Zelena, tengo que hablar contigo después» dijo avergonzado.

«Estate tranquilo, todo fue culpa de la bebida» sonrió amablemente y abrazó al muchacho.

«La bebida solo da valor para hacer aquello que deseamos» dijo Emma revirando los ojos mientras se tomaba algo para el dolor de cabeza.

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Regina y Emma intentaban fingir lo máximo que podían para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellas, pero era en vano, las miradas las delataban. Al final de la tarde, hubo una discusión entre los dos amigos.

«¡Sal, Arthur! » Killian empujó al amigo y ellos comenzaron a pelearse.

«¡Aceptas que las has perdido, Killian! Ni si quiera ya le gusta una polla» Arthur rio y ellos comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro.

Zelena separó la pelea, presintiendo cuáles eran las intenciones de Arthur al insinuar que la muchacha era lesbiana, y cada uno se retiró a una esquina.

La noche llegó y salieron a un sitio apartado.

«Regina, ¿qué pasará de aquí en adelante?» preguntó Emma, dejando su cabeza reposar en el hombro de la morena

«¿Sinceramente? No lo sé» sonrió débilmente y miró a la muchacha «¿Te sientes preparada para comenzar un noviazgo serio?»

«Tengo miedo…» susurró «Miedo de acabar perjudicándote en el trabajo, miedo de que mis padres lo descubran, miedo de ser inmadura y no ser suficiente para ti»

«Emma, vamos a atravesar muchas dificultades…No por la diferencia de edad, sino a causa de la escuela y de tus padres. No puedo dejar que ellos perjudiquen mi carrera» dijo seria y la rubia le dio un piquito.

«Me quiero arriesgar, quiero ser tuya y quiero que seas mía. Pero no puedo convivir con la posibilidad de que me cambies por otra persona si cometo alguna tontería»

«Jamás haría eso, Emma…Estoy dispuesta a meterme de cabeza en esto contigo. ¡Estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti!» la morena sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

Emma se sentó en el regazo de su profesora y fue recostando lentamente su cuerpo en el césped.

«Yo también lo estoy, Regina…» dijo comenzando un intenso beso.

« _Estábamos allí con el cielo en nosotros. Las manos uniendo los nervios hacían de las dos criaturas una sola, pero una sola criatura seráfica. Los ojos continuaron diciéndose cosas infinitas, las palabras ni intentaban salir de la boca, regresaban al corazón calladas como habían venido…»_ susurró Regina con las cabezas pegadas y los ojos cerrados.

« _Verdaderamente fue el principio de mi vida; todo lo que había sucedido antes fue como maquillar y vestir a las personas que entrarían en escena, encender las luces, preparar las rabecas **[1]**, la sinfonía…Ahora es cuando iba a comenzar mi obra_ » susurró Emma en el mismo tono y ambas sonrieron.

 

 

[1] La rabeca o rabeca chuleira es un instrumento musical de cuerda frotada tipo violín de la zona noreste de Brasil y norte de Portugal utilizado principalmente en la música folclórica brasilera denominada forró.


	14. Chapter 14

Los días estaban pasando muy rápidamente y tranquilos, Regina y Emma estaban consiguiendo separar vida profesional y vida personal.

La muchacha salía de la escuela y le decía a los padres que se quedaba en el bar de su prima, y esta la cubría cuando pasaba las tardes en casa de su profesora.

«En dos semanas tu libro será lanzado» Emma comentó sonriendo

«Sí. Y quiero que tú vengas a la fiesta de lanzamiento» la morena hacia caricias en el cabello de la muchacha.

«Amor, mis padres…» pero fue interrumpida

«Quiero que ellos estén presentes. Diles que tu profesora va a sacar un libro y que os he invitado a la fiesta» dijo Regina con cara pensativa «No les estarías mintiendo» sonrió y la rubia se la devolvió

Mientras, Mary y David tenían la mosca tras la oreja sobre el hecho de que Emma estaba muy sonriente y saliendo todos los días.

«Le he pedido a August que la vigile para ver a dónde va» dijo la mujer al marido

«¿Un detective? ¿No crees que te estás pasando de los límites?» David dijo enfadado y golpeando la mesa

«Nos está escondiendo algo, lo presiento, ¿sabes?» el hombre nada respondió, solo asintió y se fue a su trabajo.

Regina consiguió comenzar el libro que se basaría en Emma y cuya trama sería una muchacha que se enamoraba de su profesora.

Le gustaría darle una sorpresa a su novia, pero la muchacha estaba imposible y quería saber a toda costa.

«¿No me vas a contar?» Emma arqueó una de las cejas y avanzó hasta atrapar a la morena entre su cuerpo y la pared.

«No…» Regina sonrió maliciosamente

«Entonces, pagarás las consecuencias…» la rubia susurró contra los labios de su profesora, haciendo que esta riera y la mirara con intensidad.

«Vaya, mira que eres mala…» dijo con voz ronca y agarró a la muchacha por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

«Aún no has visto nada» Emma rio y apretó ligeramente los pechos de la morena

«Enséñame, entonces… » sonrió Regina y llevó las manos hasta el trasero de la muchacha.

August estaba parado frente a la casa de Regina, pero hasta ahora no había visto demasiado.

«Me tengo que ir…» sonrió Emma y se mordió el labio inferior.

«No quiero que te vayas…» Regina bajó la cabeza «Tengo un mal presentimiento»

«¡Hey! Todo está bien, no pienses así…» Emma llevó su dedo índice al mentón de la morena levantándolo

«Te llevo hasta la plaza, ¿vale?» la morena tenía el corazón en un puño y no sabía explicar por qué.

«Claro, mi amor…» la rubia sonrió

Las dos salieron de manos dadas y caminaron hacia la plaza donde siempre se encontraban.

«¿Regina?» Emma llamó a la morena y esta se detuvo para mirarla «¡Te amo!»

«Yo también te amo, mi pequeña» la profesora atrajo a la rubia hacia sus brazos y la besó.

«Si vuelves a besarme de esta manera, vuelvo a tu casa ahora mismo» susurró tras el beso

«Vamos…» la morena susurró en el mismo tono

«Sabes que no puedo, mis padres ya me van a dar la bronca por la hora» cogió el móvil del bolsillo para ver la hora

August observaba todo de lejos y sacaba varias fotos como prueba para los padres de la muchacha. Él no vio nada extraño, y sabía que Mary estaba exagerando, pero estaba haciendo su trabajo.

«Un día tendremos paz…» Regina sonrió y siguieron caminando hacia la plaza

El detective consideró que ya tenía suficiente para mostrar a los padres de Emma y regresó a su oficina donde quedó para verlos algunas horas después.

Emma llegó a casa y sus padres estaban saliendo.

«¿A dónde vais?» dijo asustada porque sus padres no solían salir de noche.

«Vamos a resolver algunas cosas, no salgas de casa bajo ningún concepto. ¿Entendiste?» dijo Mary extremadamente irritada y la muchacha asintió

Regina regresó a su casa y continuó escribiendo su nuevo libro, el encogimiento de su corazón no había pasado y ya echaba mucho de menos a su novia.

Fue a tomar un baño y poco después su móvil sonó, era la muchacha que quería conversar.

«¡Hola amor!» la morena atendió toda preocupada «¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No, mis padres han salido y estoy sola aquí en casa» dijo riendo.

«Podrías haberte quedado aquí y terminar lo que habías empezado, ¿viste?» Regina sonrió

«Nada que no pueda terminar ahora…» dijo Emma con la voz algo débil y la morena entendió lo que quería decir

«No voy a tener sexo telefónico contigo» respondió indignada

«No pedí que lo hicieras tú…» escuchó la respiración acelerada de la muchacha «Pero eso no me impide hacer lo que estoy haciendo»

«Eres la perdición en persona, ¿sabías?» la morena se echó a reír «Hazlo bien, como yo te he enseñado…» dijo Regina y colgó la llamada.

Mary y David llegaron a la oficina del detective y enseguida la mujer se irritó

«¿Cómo es esto? ¿Una mujer?» la madre tenía los ojos desorbitados «¡Es su profesora de literatura!» Mary gritaba y señalaba la foto

«No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto» David balanceaba la cabeza negativamente

«Bueno, he hecho mi trabajo. Pero voy a darles un consejo. Ella ya no es una niña pequeña, el hecho de que tenga una relación con la profesora está mal…Pero ella está amando y eso es normal, todos hemos hecho cosas equivocadas en algún momento»

«¡Esa mujer se va a arrepentir de haber entrado en la vida de mi hija!» dijo Mary y salió de allí extremadamente nerviosa.

«Gracias, August» dijo David saliendo detrás de su esposa

«¡Va a marcharse de aquella escuela!» Mary gritó entrando en el coche

«¿Quién?» dijo David confuso

«Su profesora y si no se marcha, la denunciaré a la policía. ¡Emma es menor de edad!»

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, Regina llegó entusiasmada y algo más temprano a la escuela, sin embargo su buen humor se esfumó cuando fue llamada al despacho del director.

«¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Gold?» dijo Regina al entrar en el despacho del hombre y encontrándose también a los padres de la rubia en el mismo.

«Siéntate, Regina» Gold señaló el sofá que había en su despacho. «He sido informado de una cosa y tendré que tomar alguna actitud» dijo serio y la morena se quedó pálida ya imaginándose de lo que se trataba.

«Puedes hablar, estoy aquí para escuchar…» dijo Regina mirando a los padres de la muchacha e ignorando al director.

«¡Es una niña! ¿Cómo ha tenido el valor de corromper a mi niñita?» Mary la miraba con odio y ella comenzó a reírse.

«Realmente no conoce a su hija, pero respondiendo a su pregunta…¡La amo!» dijo la morena con los ojos húmedos

«¡La quiero lejos de mi hija! Lejos, ¿entendió?» dijo David exaltado.

«Quiero que sea despedida» dijo Mary mirando al director «En caso contrario, denunció a la escuela y acabó con la carrera de ella denunciándola a la policía»

«¿Puedo conversar con ella a solas? En unos minutos, los vuelvo a llamar, pido que aguarden en la secretaría y sin escándalos» dijo Gold y miró a Regina que aún estaba pálida.

La pareja salió del despacho dejando a la profesora y al director a solas. Regina miró al techo y respiró profundamente para contener las lágrimas.

«Discúlpame por el trastorno…» la morena balanceaba la cabeza negativamente

«¿Por qué Emma, Regina? Creo que sabías cómo son sus padres. ¿Y por qué una alumna? No arriesgarías tu carrera por nada de este mundo, sobre todo ahora que tu libro está a punto de ser lanzado. ¿Qué has visto en ese muchacha?» Gold cuestionaba a la profesora intentando entender la situación. Era amigo de Henry y conocía a Regina desde que era una niña.

«No lo sé, Gold…No lo sé…» la morena apoyó la cabeza en el sofá «Es diferente, un poco más madura de lo que parece y aquella sonrisa que me descuadra entera» dijo dejando caer las lágrimas «Cuando me di cuenta, ya está metida hasta el fondo, ella ya estaba dentro de mi casa y todo estaba pasando. ¡Nos hemos enamorado!» se limpió las lágrimas.

«¿Sabes lo que va a pasar, no?» el hombre se levantó y se sentó al lado de la morena en el sofá

«Haz lo que sea necesario, pero no dejes que Emma sufra. Por favor…» Regina susurró «Puedes despedirme»

«Lo correcto sería despedirte por causa justa, pero no lo haré» el hombre abrazó a la morena «Tu error ha sido enamorarte de una alumna, y ser ella menor de edad, pequeña Mills…» Regina dejó que las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y el hombre las enjugó

Cuando Regina se sentía sola o necesitaba un consejo, siempre corría a casa de Gold. Tenían casi una relación de padre e hija, y el hombre siempre la había llamado “pequeña Mills”

Gold llamó a los padres de la muchacha de nuevo mientras Regina esperaba sentada aún en el sofá.

« Regina presentará su renuncia porque realmente se ha equivocado. Sin embargo, ustedes olvidarán esa historia de denuncia y policía» el hombre intentaba llegar a un acuerdo a cualquier precio.

«Está bien. ¡Pero no quiero que se acerque a Emma, nunca más!» dijo Mary aún exaltada

Fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta.

«Gold, Regina no ha veni…» dejó de hablar cuando vio a  la morena sentada en el sofá con el rostro rojo y a los padres de la muchacha sentados frente al director «Perdón por haber interrumpido…» dijo con los ojos desorbitados y entendiendo la mirada de súplica de su amiga.

«Encargarte de las clases de Regina de hoy, ¿puedes?» preguntó el hombre cortando el contacto visual de las dos y la pelirroja solo asintió

Zelena se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

«Esto no puede estar pasando» susurró para sí misma

Entró en el aula de la muchacha que era la primera que tendría Regina, todos se extrañaron.

«¿La profesora Mills no ha venido?» preguntó Arthur sonriendo al ver a Zelena en el aula

«Ha tenido un imprevisto» la pelirrojo tartamudeó y Emma percibió que algo no iba bien.

Los padres de la muchacha se marcharon y Regina se dirigió a la sala de profesores a recoger sus cosas para después firmar la renuncia.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» la muchacha se acercó a Zelena y susurró

«¿Cómo lo descubrieron?»

«¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo ha descubierto?» la muchacha desorbitó los ojos

«Tus padres estaban en el despacho de Gold con Regina, y me dijo que hoy tengo que hacerme cargo de sus clases»

Emma ni esperó a que Zelena terminara de hablar y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de profesores, sería donde Regina estaría en caso de haber sido despedida.

La sala estaría vacía porque todos los profesores estarían dando clase, la muchacha entró rápidamente  sin llamar a la puerta. Encontró a la morena sentada y llorando.

«¡No! ¡Di que no, por favor!» dijo Emma llorando y abrazándola

«Lo han descubierto y han amenazado con denunciarme a la policía, no he tenido otra elección. Y no quieren que me acerque a ti, nunca más…» la morena lloraba y estrechaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

«No, ellos no pueden hacer esto. ¡Te amo, Regina!» la muchacha sorbía la nariz de tanto llorar.

«Yo también te amo, mi pequeña. E independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, siempre estarás aquí…» cogió la mano de la muchacha y la colocó sobre su pecho «¡En mi corazón! ¡Todo lo que hemos vivido hasta este momento ha sido verdadero!» dijo pegando sus cabezas «Te amo…» susurró

«No te vayas, por favor…» dijo Emma besando a la morena

Ambas pusieron todos sus sentimientos en aquel beso, aquel era el fin de una relación.

«Siempre te recordaré, Emma…» dijo apartándose.

«Regina…» Emma agarró su mano «Has sido, eres y siempre serás la única persona que voy a amar»

«No digas eso, no compliques más las cosas…¡Prométeme que vas a ser feliz, que vas a buscar a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz!» dijo Regina mientras las lágrimas insistían en caer.

«¡Jamás! Te amo, mi amor» Emma susurró llorando

«Me tengo que ir…Siempre te amaré, mi pequeña. Adiós…» Regina salió de la sala de profesores dejando a la muchacha atrás.

 

 

**Ya lo sé. Es triste, descorazonador. Pero hay que entender la postura de Regina, no puede, de momento, luchar como había dicho que lo haría porque pueden meterla en la cárcel. Pero aún queda mucho fic. Las cosas se pondrán peliagudas para ambas, pero lo enfrentarán.**

 


	16. Chapter 16

Regina salió desorientada de la escuela y se fue directamente a su casa, necesitaba informar a su padre sobre lo ocurrido, él estaría en el país hasta el lanzamiento del libro de la morena.

«¿Papá?» dijo llorando al escuchar la voz del hombre

«¿Qué ha pasado, hija? ¿Estás bien?» preguntó Henry preocupado

«No quiero que me juzgues. He tenido una relación con una alumna y sus padres lo han descubierto, he hablado con Gold y presenté mi renuncia. Pero no puedo dejar que esto afecte al lanzamiento del libro» dijo Regina rápidamente

«¿Una alumna, Regina? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?» el hombre dijo irritado «Pero está bien, ahora la bomba ya ha estallado. ¡Quédate tranquila! No voy a dejar que nada estropee tu momento, princesa»

«¡Gracias, papá!» dijo la morena un poco más aliviada «¿Sidney te dijo algo sobre mi segundo libro?»

«Sí, pero no quiso hablarme de qué iría. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?» Henry mimaba demasiado a Regina

«Lo sé. ¡Será una sorpresa para todos! Papá, voy a tomar un baño y despejar la mente. Más tarde te llamo»

«Está bien, cualquier cosa solo llámame. De momento estoy cerca de ti. ¡Te quiero!» dijo el hombre y colgó la llamada.

Regina tiró el móvil en el sofá y se fue a su habitación, se quedó en la puerta, recordando la noche en que ella y la muchacha se habían acostado por primera vez.

«Ya te echo de menos, mi pequeña…» susurró para sí misma y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Mientras, Emma estaba en la escuela y no conseguía dejar de llorar, estaba en el baño escapándose de las clases.

«¿Emma?» Zelena entró buscándola

«Esto no va a quedar así, Zelena. ¡No va a quedar así!» la muchacha levantó la cabeza y su rostro estaba hinchado de tanto que había llorado.

«Emma, cualquier cosa que hagas ahora puede perjudicar su carrera. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para ella salir de aquí y dejarte? Claro que no. Aún no he podido hablar con ella porque el móvil lo tiene apagado, pero imagino cómo debe estar. No cometas ninguna locura, por favor» Zelena habla abrazada a la muchacha.

«Necesito ir a su casa…Tengo que hablar con ella» repetía Emma y lloraba

«Si sales de aquí, tus padres te van a matar, seguramente ya habrán avisado a los de seguridad» la pelirroja le quitó la idea de la cabeza

«Iré a su casa por la noche» Emma se levantó y se enjugó las lágrimas «Mis padres se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho» dijo con rabia y su mirada demostraba el odio que estaba sintiendo.

«Solo ten cuidado, es lo único que te pido» Zelena también se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza

Emma se fue derecha a su casa tras el fin de las clases.

«¡No teníais ese derecho!» la muchacha entró en la casa gritando «¡Yo la amo! ¡Y nada de lo que hagáis va a impedir ese sentimiento!»

«¡Eres una cría, Emma! Aún no sabes lo que vas a hacer con tu vida, ¿y ya piensas en noviazgos? ¿Y aún más con una mujer?» Mary salió de la sala y se encaminó hacia la muchacha

«¿Tu problema es que estoy saliendo con una mujer? ¿Es eso?» Emma cogió el jarrón que había sobre la encimera y lo lanzó contra la pared.

«¿Estás loca?» David gritó al ver la escena «¿Vas ahora a golpear a tu madre?» él gritaba «¡Mientras seas menor de edad y vivas en mi casa, harás lo que te ordenemos!» gritó

«¿Sabéis cuál es vuestro problema? Vivís en un cuento de hadas, creéis que la vida es solo lo que vosotros queréis y que yo seré la imbécil que va a vivir para siempre obedeciendo a los padres. Siento mucho informaros: no soy esa chica y nunca lo seré. Esta payasada acaba aquí» Emma sencillamente salió y dio un portazo

La muchacha caminaba sin rumbo por la calle, algunas personas la paraban y le preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda. Los comentarios comenzaron a surgir por ser de día y estar en aquel estado.

Decidió que iría a casa de Regina, no le importaba si alguien la estaba siguiendo o si causaría más problemas, necesitaba descansar en los brazos de la morena.

Regina estaba sentada en su despacho, mirando para el cuaderno donde había comenzado a escribir el libro sobre el romance que tenía con Emma.

«¡Regina!» la rubia golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta «¡Regina, abre esta puerta! ¡Por favor!» era posible oír que estaba llorando.

La morena se asustó con los golpes en la puerta y se dirigió a la sala para ver quién era, pero se quedó parada al escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

«¡Amor, por favor! Te necesito» Emma habló y la morena abrió la puerta

La muchacha se tiró a los brazos de su amor, ambas estaban llorando y abrazadas.

«¡Te amo! Lo sabes, no compliques más las cosas…No voy a aguantar verte sufrir así» Regina susurró estrechando a su alumna en sus brazos

«No quiero estar lejos de ti…» Emma susurró en el mismo tono y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

«¿Cómo conseguiste salir de casa?» la morena sonrió aún llorando

«Lancé el jarrón que mi madre tiene desde que mi abuela murió contra la pared y salí corriendo de casa» sonrió y besó rápidamente los labios de su profesora.

«Estás loca, mi pequeña…» llevo a la muchacha hasta el sofá y se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio «No sé qué hacer, no quiero estar lejos de ti, pero tampoco puedo estar cerca…» susurró mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica «No planeé enamorarme de ti, realmente hasta intenté evitarlo…» sonrió «Pero es imposible no enamorarse de ti, pequeño ángel…»

«No estaba en mis planes enamorarme de mi profesora de literatura, pero ha pasado…¿Sabes? Ella es tan maravillosa. Y no quiero dejarla nunca más. Ella es mi reina…» sonrió y se besaron «Tengo que volver a casa, pero no quiero despedirme de ti…» dijo con los ojos llorosos.

«Te voy a echar de menos…Trajiste color a mi vida. Voy a extrañar esa sonrisa que ilumina todo, voy a extrañar tus carcajadas, tu mirada…tu cuerpo…» Regina dijo y miró hacia el techo intentando dejar de llorar «Va a ser difícil y va a doler mucho, pero te prometo que encontrarás a alguien que te hará feliz, encontrarás a alguien que tus padres aprobarán. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, siempre…» sonrió mientras lloraba y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la muchacha acariciándoselo.

«¡No quiero a otra persona, amor! Te quiero a ti, Regina…¡A ti!» Emma cerró los ojos disfrutando del cariño de la morena «¡Lo juro, dentro de un año y medio te buscaré de nuevo! Cuando terminé la escuela, lo primero que haré es ir  tras de ti y estaremos juntas» Emma abrió los ojos y atrajo a la morena sobre su cuerpo.

«Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año, puedes enamorarte de otra persona y no querer saber de mí nunca más»

«Shh…no digas tonterías…»

Las dos se hundieron en un intenso beso, no querían despedirse. Sin embargo, el aire se hizo necesario y Regina se levantó.

«Ve…Vete mientras tenga fuerzas para aguantarme…» dijo llorando de nuevo «Nunca te olvides de mí, Emma…»

«No voy a decir adiós, porque es un hasta luego…En menos de dos años vamos a estar juntas de nuevo. ¡Te amo!» la muchacha dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

«Yo también te amo…» susurró Regina viendo a su amada marcharse.

 

 

* * *

 

### ¿Qué pasará en ese año y medio? Sé que este fic trata un tema complicado, pero no es el primero que leo así, hay muchas otros donde se toca el tema profesora alumna. En la vida real, ni nos lo pensamos, denunciaríamos a la profesora o profesor, es verdad, pero esto es ficción para empezar. Emma no perdió la virginidad con Regina, en ningún momento la obligó o forzó. Tal y como está descrito, Emma sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

### España

**La edad de consentimiento en** **España** **es 16 años según el código penal español.**

  * **Artículo 183(1) - El que realizare actos de carácter sexual con un menor de dieciséis años, será castigado como responsable de abuso sexual a un menor con la pena de prisión de dos a seis años.**



**Aunque también, si media engaño o abuso de una posición reconocida de confianza, autoridad o influencia sobre la víctima con un mayor de 16 y menor de 18, es delito.**

  * **Artículo 182 (1) - 1. El que, interviniendo engaño o abusando de una posición reconocida de confianza, autoridad o influencia sobre la víctima, realice actos de carácter sexual con persona mayor de dieciséis años y menor de dieciocho, será castigado con la pena de prisión de uno a tres años.**



**Regina está en una posición de autoridad, sí, por ser profesora, pero no creo que haya usado esa posición para engañar a Emma.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Algunos meses después**

«Emma, si continúas faltando y sin estudiar acabarás suspendiendo. Siempre has sacado notas excelentes, pero has abandonado todo desde que Regina se fue de la escuela» Gold conversaba con la muchacha.

«No me importa más este sitio, no soporto escuchar la palabra escuela y no aguanto más mirar a la cara a mis padres» la rubia hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas «¡La echo de menos, señor Gold! Cuando estaba con Regina, todo estaba bien por el simple hecho de que ella me sonriera o me abrazara» se enjugó una lágrima «Tres meses han pasado y ella no responde a mis mensajes, no me devuelve las llamadas, resumiendo, no da señales de que esté viva»

«Ella no quiere que sigas sufriendo, tampoco está siendo fácil para ella. El lanzamiento de su libro fue un éxito, pero me ha repetido varias veces que lo único que querría es estar contigo…» Zelena, que estaba sentada al lado de la muchacha, la atrajo para un abrazo «¡Emma, tienes que centrarte! Primero de bachillerato, mi amor…Piensa un  poco en ti»

«Admiro mucho tu valor para seguir intentando contactar con ella, Emma. Pero está siendo demasiado doloroso para ambas partes, puedo decir que conozco a Regina desde que era pequeña, y nunca pensé que dejaría de impartir clases a causa de un enamoramiento o algo parecido. Realmente te ama y no quiere verte sufrir, aunque ella se esté hiriendo mucho más por eso» Gold se sentó al lado de la muchacha «Estamos hablando contigo en su nombre, sabe lo de tus notas y nos pidió que volvieras a ser la muchacha que ella conoció, su pequeña. Solo queremos tu bien…Regina quiere tu bien, hazlo por ella»

Gold sabía que estaba siendo duro con sus palabras, pero tenía que hacer que la muchacha despertara, porque si continuaba de esa manera, perdería el año.

«Necesito hablar con ella…» Emma lloraba aún abrazada a su profesora y amiga

«¿Vamos a hacer un trato?» Zelena tuvo una idea que podría hacer que la muchacha se esforzara más «Escribes una carta y yo se la entrego, ella te escribe otra y te la doy. Una última comunicación entre las dos…»

Emma abrió una enorme sonrisa y Gold desorbitó los ojos, porque el acuerdo con los padres de la muchacha era cortar todo contacto entre ambas.

«Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso…» el hombre se puso las manos sobre los oídos fingiendo no escuchar, y Zelena se echó a reír.

«Yo me hago responsable en esta ocasión…» le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha y le limpió las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de la muchacha «Pero necesito que mejores tus notas, ahora el trato es entre tú y yo, Emma» dijo seria y la chica asintió

La muchacha salió corriendo de la dirección y se fue derecha al jardín, solo así tendría paz para escribir lo que quería.

«Puedes llevársela…» Emma le entregó la carta a Zelena

«Hoy mismo voy a su casa» la pelirroja sonrió y abrazó a su alumna.

Durante esos meses que habían pasado, Emma cambió totalmente de personalidad. La muchacha comenzó a salir por las noches y no volvía a casa, se saltaba las clases, comenzó a beber en exceso y ya no le importaba nada, sencillamente dejó de lado a la pequeña Emma para dar paso a la Emma mujer.

 

**_Regina, mi amor…¡Te echo de menos!_ **

**_Las cosas se han vuelto complicadas desde que tuvimos que acabar algo que apenas había comenzado, ya no soy la Emma de antes y te pido disculpas por ser débil. No he conseguido lidiar con todo esto y me he vuelto un monstruo, una persona fría y a la que le importan poco las demás personas._ **

**_He salido todos los días, me estoy hundiendo cada día más intentando superar este deseo de ir hasta tu casa e implorarte que regreses a mí, pero no lo voy a hacer. ¡Mi promesa fue volver a encontrarte en cuanto termine la escuela y puedes tener la certeza de que lo voy a cumplir! Soy tuya, mi reina…¡Siempre lo seré!_ **

**_Pocas personas lo saben, pero tengo cita para hacerme un tatuaje dentro de tres días. Me voy a tatuar las iniciales de tu nombre y apellidos en mi muñeca, así siempre te tendré conmigo._ **

**_Me enteré de que el lanzamiento de tu libro fue un éxito y tengo que confesarte que a través de él, te he leído a ti, no te extrañe lo que voy a decir…Compré tu libro y está dentro de mi mochila todo el rato, cuando la nostalgia es muy fuerte, lo leo y recuerdo los momentos en que estuvimos juntas, la primera vez que entré en tu casa, en tu despacho y sobre todo en tu habitación._ **

**_Estoy escribiendo y es imposible no llorar, existe un agujero en mi pecho y solo va a llenarse cuando estemos juntas de nuevo, y pueda mirar tu perfecta sonrisa y mirar esos ojos que me transportan a otro mundo._ **

**_Ya no logro comer ni dormir como Dios manda, siempre que cierro los ojos apareces tú en mi mente y entonces llegan mis deseos de tirar todo por la borde y huir contigo, pero eso nos causaría una problema mayor a las dos._ **

**_Quiero que sepas que por ti voy a intentar volver a ser la Emma de antes, intentar recuperar la inocencia y la vida llena de color que en mí habitaba._ **

**_Tú serías Capitu, sí…Eres mi Capitu, todo comenzó con Don Casmurro y será así que voy a cerrar esta carta._ **

**_«Ahora bien, ¿por qué ninguna de esas caprichosas me hizo olvidar a la primera amada de mi corazón? Quizás porque ninguna tenía los ojos de resaca, ni los de gitana oblicua y disimulada…»_ **

**_Te amo, Regina…Y sueño todas las noches con el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos._ **

**_¡Añoranza!_ **

****

Regina terminó de leer la carta y no podía dejar de llorar, no quería haber herido a la muchacha y se culpaba todos los días por eso.

La morena tuvo un notable éxito con su libro, estaba ganando mucho dinero y por fuera estaba bien. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que estaba muerta por dentro, su corazón ya no era el mismo sin tener a Emma cerca.

No ha podido estar con nadie desde que vio a la rubia salir por la puerta de su casa y prometiendo que en dos años se reencontrarían, ella la amaba y estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Regina continuaba escribiendo el libro sobre su romance con la rubia, y pasaba noches y noches llorando. A veces, se quedaba sentada en la plaza donde siempre se veían, recordando el día en que se declararon.

«Vamos a estar juntas, mi pequeña…Eso lo sé» murmuró para sí misma y le dio un beso al papel que estaba en sus manos.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Regina se dirigió a su despacho y comenzó a escribir una carta para la muchacha. Zelena se quedó en la sala en respetuoso silencio, tenía que esperar para coger el papel y entregárselo a Emma al día siguiente.

Tras casi dos horas, la pelirroja se preocupó, Regina aún estaba en el despacho y la casa estaba en silencio.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?» Zelena abrió la puerta con calma

«No, querría poder ser feliz en paz con Emma…¿Cuál es el problema de la sociedad, Zel?» la morena dejó caer una vez más las lágrimas «Sé que ella es mucho más joven que yo, es menor de edad y fue mi alumna…Pero, ¿qué problema hay con eso? ¿El amor? Solo quiero hacerla feliz…» bajó la cabeza y dio un golpe en la mesa

«Hey, calma…Tu amor es extremadamente fuerte y va a superar esto. Vais a conseguir esperar estos dos años, lo prometo» Zelena abrazó a la amiga para calmarla

Al día siguiente, Zelena llegó a la escuela y fue derecha a buscar a la muchacha para entregarle la respuesta de Regina.

«También te echa de menos…» la pelirroja dijo en cuanto la rubia abrió la carta «Te dejo para que la leas a solas, pero tenemos un acuerdo…»

«Lo sé, mejorar mis notas…» reviró los ojos «Puedes estar tranquila y muchas gracias por haber hecho esto» sonrió y abrazó a la otra.

**_Mi pequeña,_ **

**_Los días sin ti también son cada vez más difíciles. Echo de menos tu cariño, tu sonrisa que me trae paz, echo de menos tu risa que me hacía sonreír todos los días por la mañana, te echo de menos…_ **

**_¡No cometas ninguna tontería, Emma! Estoy lejos físicamente, pero sé todo lo que haces y todo lo que pasa contigo. Cuando pienses en hacer algo equivocado, piensa en mí, mi amor…Estoy contigo en pensamiento, estoy dentro de tu corazón y puedes tener la certeza de que siempre estaré contigo cuando el mundo se te caiga en pedazos y creas que está todo perdido._ **

**_Desde que te fuiste me siento impotente, es como si mi vida estuviera pasando y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y llorar. ¡Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, Emma! Sé que puedo realizar todos tus sueños y ser felices el resto de nuestras vidas, eso me tortura porque lo único que querría en este momento es estar contigo._ **

**_¡El lanzamiento del libro ha tenido bastante éxito, gracias a Dios! Pero para mí fue una mierda, hubiera querido que tú estuvieras allí conmigo, quería mostrarles a todos la persona que amo._ **

**_No contesto a tus mensajes ni llamadas porque sé que sería peor, el corazón va a sangrar y dolería más, no voy a poder mantener el contacto y saber que tú estás tan herida por mi culpa. Prefiero hacerme daño yo evitando el contacto antes que verte hundiéndote por una actitud idiota de tu madre._ **

**_Necesito saber que estás bien, mi pequeña…Prométeme que serás feliz y que vas a aprovechar la vida de una manera saludable, por favor._ **

**_No necesitas hacerte un tatuaje para tenerme contigo, mi corazón es tuyo y si hoy estoy intentando ser una mejor persona es por ti. Siempre que estés en una situación difícil mira en tu corazón y ahí estaré yo para ayudarte, mi amor…_ **

**_¿Dormir? Ya ni sé lo que es eso, lloro todas las noches recordándote…Intento concentrarme para escribir mi nuevo libro, pero es en vano…Solo consigo llorar y llorar._ **

**_Emma, esperaré estos dos años y el tiempo que sea necesario…Desde el primer momento que nos vimos, me di cuenta de que eras quien traería el color a mi vida de nuevo. ¡Y me enseñaste que nunca es tarde para amar y correr tras los sueños!_ **

**_Terminaste tu carta con Don Casmurro, y creo que ese libro es el pivote de nuestro amor, porque fue con él que todo comenzó y termino mi carta con una pequeña descripción de nosotras._ **

**_«¡Yo amaba a Capitu! ¡Y ella me amaba! Esa sencilla verdad tuvo más valor y más placer que todas las otras del mundo…»_ **

**_Te amo, Emma Swan…E independientemente de lo que suceda, siempre serás la pequeña que me maravilló, la pequeña que hizo que me enamorara y viera la vida de otra manera, y principalmente…¡Mi PEQUEÑA!_ **

**_Con mucho amor_ **

**_Regina Mills, o si lo prefieres, tu reina._ **

****

Tras leer la carta, la muchacha sorbía su nariz a causa del llanto, metió el papel en la mochila y decidió que necesitaba beber.

Como en esos últimos meses se había saltado muchas clases, sabía cómo escaparse de la escuela y así lo hizo…Fue derecha a un bar cerca de la plaza en que se encontraban donde sabía que conseguiría bebida a pesar de ser menor de edad.

Se quedó la mañana y toda la tarde bebiendo, su móvil tocaba insistentemente porque todos estaban preocupados con ella, pero sin éxito, no lo cogía.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era casi medianoche y estaba completamente borracha.

«¿Quieres saber? ¡A la mierda…!» pensó y fue caminando hasta la casa de la morena.

Regina estaba echada en el sofá, recordando la primera vez que se habían besado, el miedo estuvo presente en aquel momento, pero el cuerpo y los sentimientos que estaban siendo reprimidos hablaron más alto.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos con su móvil sonando, cuando vio que era la muchacha no resistió y lo cogió.

«No hagas esto, va a ser peor…» susurró con la voz embargada por el llanto

«Sé que prometí no llamar más, pero estoy lo bastante borracha como para haber venido a tu casa…¡Abre la puerta por favor! Estoy aquí fuera…» dijo llorando

«Emma…» susurró

«Por favor…» la rubia imploró y Regina abrió la puerta desesperadamente.

 

****


	19. Chapter 19

Al  abrir la puerta, Regina tuvo una visión totalmente diferente de la Emma que conocía. La muchacha estaba con ojeras, el rostro hinchado por el llanto, cabello despeinado y lo que la intrigó mucho más era que aún llevaba la mochila de la escuela.

Emma apagó el móvil y corrió a los brazos de la morena estrechándola contra ella.

«Calma, mi amor, calma…» la profesora estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos «Te amo…» susurró y dejó que las lágrimas salieran

«¡Te quiero, Regina…Te necesito!» Emma reposó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la otra y también se rindió al llanto.

«No aguanto estar lejos de ti, no aguanto…» le dio un beso en la cabeza a su alumna y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Regina miró hacia el techo y suspiró profundamente para contener el dolor que sentía al ver a la muchacha sufriendo tanto.

«Ya no sé quién soy…» Emma levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su profesora

«Claro que lo sabes, mi pequeña. Eres aquella Emma que conocí y me obnubiló…» dijo acariciando el rostro de la muchacha

«Hazme tuya, por favor…» Emma susurró «La última vez…» dijo y la morena cerró los ojos intentando controlar el llanto.

Regina cogió a Emma por la mano y la llevó hasta su cuarto mientras la iba desnudando, dejó vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo de la rubia intentando grabar todo en su mente, cada curva, la muchacha hizo lo mismo con Regina y se rodearon en una burbuja solo de ellas, olvidándose del mundo entero.

Los labios se tocaron y las manos exploraron ambos cuerpos, apretando, deslizándose, mirando. La morena recostó a Emma mientras la iba besando y esta dejó caer una lágrima que Regina enjugó distribuyendo besos por todo su rostro, cuello, cabello.

Emma metió sus manos en el cabello de su profesora apretando y trayendo los labios de Regina de vuelta a los suyos, mordiéndolos y tirando de ellos levemente.

La morena se deslizó por su cuerpo trillando un camino de mordiscos y lamidas hasta los pechos de la muchacha, que gimió al sentir los labios de ella en la zona. El cariño y el amor que sentían fue lo que cogió las riendas en ese momento.

Emma apretaba los brazos de Regina cuando esta intensificaba las mordidas en su cuerpo, con la intención de marcar, de no olvidar y no dejar que la muchacha olvidara.

Cuando alcanzó los muslos de Emma se sentó y le pidió a la rubia que se sentara de espaldas a ella, Emma lo hizo, su cuerpo se pegó al de Regina.

La morena colocó los cabellos de la muchacha hacia un lado y distribuyó lamidas en la nuca mientras las manos recorrían su cuerpo por delante hasta llegar a su intimidad.

«Acuérdate de esto» dijo Regina e introdujo dos dedos en Emma que gimió y arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás chocando con el de ella.

Con una mano la morena iba y venía dentro de la muchacha, y con la otra rodeaba el cuerpo de Emma, quien la alcanzó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena.

«Regina…» Emma ronroneó, con los movimientos de la morena la rubia se movía hacia atrás y hacia delante, provocando que la intimidad de la morena se mojara completamente.

La velocidad aumentó gradualmente, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Regina sintió a Emma contraerse apretando sus dedos.

No aguantó pensar que no  iba a volver a ver a su pequeña, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero Emma no podía verlas. Así que, la morena fue lo más adentro que pudo y sintió a Emma correrse apretando su mano.

«¡Te amo!» susurró al oído de la muchacha «Nunca te olvides de eso, eres solo mía…» mordió la nuca de la rubia.

Emma estaba sonriendo y con la respiración acelerada debido al orgasmo que había tenido, se giró hacia la morena y la fue recostando lentamente en la cama.

«¡Yo también te amo, mi amor!» descansó su cuerpo sobre el de Regina y esta la estrechó entre sus brazos.

«¿Por qué fuiste a beber? No hagas eso, mi pequeña…Por favor…» dijo la morena mientras acariciaba su pelo, Emma la miró y deslizó su cuerpo hacia un lado, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Regina.

«Es la única manera que tengo para aguantar estar lejos de ti…» susurró mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir «Después de que Zelena me entregara la carta, no pude quedarme en la escuela y salí»

En ese momento, la morena arqueó la ceja

«O sea, deja que adivine el resto…¿Te saltaste las clases, fuiste al bar de tu prima, te pusiste hasta arriba y viniste para acá?» dijo y se quedó mirando a la muchacha.

«Casi…Solo te has equivocado en la parte del bar de mi prima, no fui allí» se sentó en la cama «Fui a un bar que nadie conoce y todos deben estar buscándome»

«No sé si enfadarme contigo por haber hecho eso o secuestrarte aquí y así no estar nunca más lejos de ti…Estos tres meses han sido un infierno, no consigo hacer nada…Solo llorar» dijo y la rubia entrelazo sus dedos

«Siempre seré tuya y no importa lo que mi madre haga, ¡soy tuya!» la morena sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, su corazón se henchía de felicidad cuando estaba con Emma

En aquel momento nada más importaba, la promesa sería cumplida y en menos de dos años volverían a estar juntas.

«Yo soy tuya, mi pequeña…» besó la mano de la rubia que estaba enlazada a la suya «Y siempre lo seré…»

«¿Lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no vas a estar con nadie durante este tiempo?» las lágrimas resbalaban por ambos rostros, queriendo o no esa era la verdadera despedida.

«Sí, lo prometo…¡Soy tuya, Emma!» la morena cerró los ojos para intentar controlar el llanto «No quiero que salgas por esa puerta y me dejes en la oscuridad de nuevo…»

«No quiero marcharme, pero si no me voy, vendrán aquí y será peor…» la muchacha respiró hondo y soltó las manos «Volveré, en menos de dos años estaremos en esta cama de nuevo…»

«¿Sabes este corazón?» Regina señalo hacia su propio corazón «Es solo tuyo. ¿Y sabes esta cabeza? Los únicos pensamientos son sobre ti y vamos a estar conectadas siempre. Una conexión de cuerpos, mentes y almas…» Regina se sentó en la cama y besó a la muchacha.

Emma juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía y comenzó a vestirse.

«No me acompañes a la puerta, por favor…No quiero que me veas saliendo de aquí…» dijo con los ojos llorosos nuevamente «¡Te amo!» camino hacia la puerta de espaldas y mirando a la morena «¡Te amo!» repitió

«Te amo, mi pequeña» dijo la morena en mitad de las lágrimas. Emma salió corriendo  de ahí y de la casa.

Regina estaba llorando copiosamente y escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Su deseo era correr tras Emma y huir con la muchacha, pero solo complicaría más las cosas.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Un año después**

Emma estaba centrada en la escuela, lo consideró una manera para intentar superar todos los problemas que estaba pasando. Sus notas eran las mejores de la clase, estaba haciendo el curso para pasar la selectividad y conseguir estudiar lo que quería.

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, la muchacha no se había olvidado de Regina y no se había enrollado con nadie desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Estaba siendo difícil, sí, pero Emma había madurado, su promesa sería cumplida y solo faltaban dos meses para acabar las clases en la escuela y entonces estaría libre.

No volvieron a tener más contacto, ambas conseguían algunas noticias a través de Zelena, pero nada de contacto directo. Durante ese año, los padres de la muchacha perdieron totalmente el control sobre ella, se podría decir que la niñita creció y aprendió a volar sola.

«Emma, cumples dieciocho dentro de tres meses, ¿qué piensas hacer?» preguntó Killian que se convirtió durante todo ese tiempo en el brazo derecho de la muchacha.

«Muchas cosas, amigo mío…voy a ir tras la mujer de mi vida» dijo la rubia toda orgullosa de sí misma

«¿No tienes miedo de la posibilidad de que haya conocido a otra persona y haya seguido con su vida?» el muchacho tenía miedo de ver a su amiga herida de nuevo

«Sé que no haría eso, confío en ella. Regina no es como esas descaradas que existen por ahí, Kill» decía con los ojos brillando.

El amor era nítido, en el fondo Emma continuaba siendo la misma muchacha soñadora. Sin embargo, madura y sabiendo que tendrían que enfrentar muchas cosas cuando estuvieran juntas y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que eso sucediera.

«¡Regina, vamos! ¡Te vas a retrasar!» decía Sidney desesperadamente a la morena

El primer libro de la escritora había sido un éxito y el segundo estaba entre los lanzamientos más esperados entre los jóvenes. Sí, consiguió acabar de escribir el romance que estaba basado en  su historia con la muchacha y estaba muy feliz.

Regina estaba ganando mucho dinero con el éxito que estaba cosechando, pero echaba de menos a Emma. Hubiera querido que la muchacha estuviera con ella en todos los momentos que vivió durante ese año que había pasado. Escogió la fecha del cumpleaños de la muchacha para el lanzamiento de su segundo libro.

«¡Ya voy! Ah, Sidney…No quiero dar la entrevista» se tiró en el sofá «Necesito ver a Emma, ya hace un año…un año, Sid» suspiró «Ni sé si ella se acuerda de mí…»

Tras cortar el contacto con la muchacha, Regina le contó al padre el tema de su segundo libro, lo divulgó en la prensa y ella misma comenzó a hacer la divulgación para todo el público.

A falta de tres meses para el lanzamiento, le pidieron a la morena que diera una entrevista en un famoso programa de televisión, y estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

«Claro que se acuerda, Regina…Un amor intenso como el vuestro no se olvida de un día para otro» Sidney reviró los ojos «Ahora levántate y vamos ya…»

«¿Sabes? Si me preguntan si el libro está basado en mi vida, contaré la verdad y a la mierda todo. Me he cansado de fingir que no va conmigo solo para mantener las bellas apariencias de cara a la familia Mills» dijo levantándose medio enfadada

Miró hacia la puerta antes de salir y recordó cuando Emma dijo que se haría famosa.

_“¡Qué honor! Cuando publiques tu primer libro y te hagas famosa, voy a poder decirle a todo el mundo que ya he estado en tu casa…”_

Sonrió recordando la cercanía de ambas, de lo delicada que era la muchacha y balanceó su cabeza aún sonriendo. Salió de su casa y entró en el coche para ir a dar la famosa entrevista.

Durante ese año, Regina comenzó a recibir proposiciones tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pero no cedió en ningún momento. Emma siempre dominó sus pensamientos, vivía con miedo de que la muchacha hubiera encontrado a alguien y seguido con su vida, pero decidió mantener la promesa que le había hecho la última vez que estuvieron juntas. El corazón de la morena solo gritaba un nombre, y ese nombre era Emma Swan.

Mientras esto pasaba, Gold convocó a todos en el Salón de Actos, pero no dijo por qué.

«¿Qué querrá?» Killian estaba realmente intrigado, él casi nunca hacia una reunión con los alumnos en el salón de actos.

«No lo sé, pero es extraño…» dijo la muchacha pensativa, y se dirigieron todos allí

«Bueno, los he convocado hoy porque va a pasar una cosa muy buena y de una persona que estuvo poco tiempo con nosotros, pero que a todos agradó. Regina va a ofrecer una entrevista en un programa de televisión y me gustaría que todos se quedaran para verla» buscó a la muchacha con la mirada por el salón y esta estaba pálida.

«Ven, vamos a estar contigo…» Zelena empujó a la muchacha junto a Gold y encendieron la pantalla para esperar el comienzo de la entrevista.

«No sé si voy a conseguirlo, faltan tres meses…» Emma movía la cabeza negativamente y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro «Tengo miedo de lo que voy a escuchar…» cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en los hombros de la pelirroja

«Shhh…Todo va a salir bien, cálmate» sonrió y limpió las lágrimas de la alumna

El programa comenzó y pronto dio inicio la entrevista de Regina.

_«Ahora, voy a llamar a una persona que ha tenido mucho éxito desde el año pasado, vamos a hablar sobre el éxito que supuso su primer libro y ahora ya levantando polémicas, dentro de pocos meses, saldrá a la venta su segundo libro. ¡Sea bienvenida, Regina Mills!» Todos aplaudieron._

_«¡Gracias por la invitación y la oportunidad de compartir un poco de mi mundo con todos ustedes!» la morena saludó a la presentadora y se sentó a su lado._

_«Esta será la primera de muchas, está haciendo un excelente trabajo. ¡Felicidades!» la presentadora sonrió «Entonces, hace un año lanzó su primer libro y tuvo un éxito inmediato, ¿qué podemos esperar del segundo? ¿Y cuál va a ser su título? Prometió por las redes sociales que anunciaría la exclusiva aquí…» rio_

_«Vamos allá» sonrió un poco nerviosa «Pocos lo saben y lo digo ahora de primero mano…Mi segundo libro trata un tema delicado, es un romance lésbico y cuenta la historia de una profesora que se enamora de una alumna»_

Emma desorbitó los ojos al escuchar aquello y una sonrisa brotó en sus labios. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar mientras todo el salón de actos aplaudía. Zelena estaba super feliz al ver a su amiga liberándose de ese tabú y Gold sonreía al ver el valor que su pequeña Mills ha reunido para enfrentarse a una sociedad llena de prejuicios.

_«Un tema muy polémico, ¿no tiene miedo a las críticas?» la presentadora preguntaba sin exponer su opinión personal_

_«¿Sinceramente? No. Las críticas vendrán de todas maneras, tenemos que aprender a lidiar y separar críticas constructivas de las críticas que no añaden nada, ¿sabe? Todos tenemos nuestra opinión formada sobre cualquier asunto, así que muchas veces no sirve de nada discutir solo por el hecho de que una persona no esté de acuerdo contigo» sonrió_

La muchacha sonrió, Regina siempre fue directa con las críticas de las persona y siempre luchó por su derecho a la libertad de expresión.

«¡Ay, cuánto la echo de menos…!» susurró Emma y Gold la abrazó

«Sabes que está haciendo todo esto para comunicarse contigo, ¿verdad? Jamás aceptaría ir a un programa para dar una entrevista» la rubia solo asintió

«En tres meses estaré de nuevo en tus brazos, mi amor…» susurró Emma mirando la pantalla. Zelena y Gold escucharon y sonrieron.

_«¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta personal?» la presentadora preguntó_

_«Claro que sí» Regina sonrió nerviosa_

_«Sabemos que hace un año usted daba clases de literatura, ¿esta historia estaría basada en una relación personal?» preguntó y arqueó una ceja_

Emma desorbitó los ojos y no veía bien que la presentadora hubiera lanzado una bomba de esas a las manos de la morena, pero aguardó para escuchar lo que esta diría.

_«Sí. Ya esperaba esa pregunta y ya me había preparado para comentarlo. Me ha pasado a mí, pero los padres acabaron descubriéndolo y no lo aceptaron…Pero hoy tengo la certeza de que ella está viendo esto y he aceptado venir exactamente como una manera de contactar con ella» los ojos de la morena estaban llorosos «El libro se llama Una historia de amor prohibida, y la fecha de lanzamiento será el 1 de enero, día en que ella cumplirá los dieciocho años» sonrió y vio que la presentadora sonreía también._

En ese momento, la muchacha estaba llorando, Zelena sonreía al ver que el amor de las dos seguía igual de vivo y que probablemente ese reencuentro sería positivo y Gold estaba más orgulloso que nunca.

Los alumnos del Salón de Actos se dieron cuenta de a quién se refería Regina y comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar el nombre de la muchacha.

«Amo tanto a esa mujer…» decía Emma mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

_«Me impresiona su valor para hablar directamente del tema, creo sin duda que si ella está viendo esto se sentirá muy orgullosa de usted. ¡Realmente, todos lo estamos! El mundo necesita personas como usted, personas que luchan por amor…que saben dar valor a los sentimientos…» sonrió «Se nos acaba el tiempo, quiero agradecerle que haya venido a nuestro programa y quiero invitarla para que vuelva tras el lanzamiento de Una historia de amor prohibida. ¿Acepta?»_

_«Sin duda y quiero agradecer la oportunidad de estar aquí y entrar en contacto con cada uno de ustedes…» Regina sonrió aliviada por haber logrado decir lo que quería._

_«Voy a hacer una cosa ahora, y sé que puedo estar poniendo en peligro mi empelo, pero Regina…Mándele un mensaje a esa muchacha. No es necesario que cite su nombre, ni lugar ni nada de eso…Pero mándele un breve mensaje solo para ella» la presentadora dijo quitándose el pinganillo para no escuchar al director del programa._

_«Te amo, mi pequeña. Y falta poco para volver a vernos…» dejo caer una lágrima_

_«Estoy segura de que volverán a encontrarse. ¡Felicidades y gracias Regina!» abrazó a la morena y el programa pasó a los anuncios._

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Un día para la graduación de la muchacha, solo un día para que realmente se librase de la escuela y menos de un mes para volver a estar con Regina

Después de que el programa fuera emitido, los padres de Emma se enfadaron muchísimo, intentaron denunciar a la morena, sin embargo en vano porque ella no había mencionado el nombre de la muchacha.

Regina era cada vez más famosa, los canales se peleaban por hacerle una entrevista. Pero ella no quería nada de eso, solo quería que Emma regresase a ella.

En cuanto a la muchacha, había terminado bachillerato con las mejores notas posibles, aprobó la selectividad e iba a recibir su diploma.

«¡Regina, no puedes ir a la graduación!» Zelena peleaba con la amiga

«¡Necesito ir! Quiero ver a Emma subiendo al escenario y recogiendo su diploma. Necesito ir…» Regina refunfuñaba mientras estaba tirada en la cama.

«Calma, ya se acerca el día en que se van a volver a ver…Aguanta un poco más, por favor. Mary y David estarán allí…¡No hagas una tontería, por favor!» la pelirroja sabía que la añoranza de ambas era casi insoportable, mucho había pasado. Casi dos años habían transcurrido y aquella llama aún estaba encendida.

«¡Está bien!» reviró los ojos «Pero voy a ir a una tienda a comprar un regalo y tú se lo entregas cuando recoja el diploma…» dijo Regina seria mirando a la amiga.

«Vaya, yo también quiero regalos» rio

«Te lo mereces…» sonrió «En serio, en cuanto me despierte, voy a la tienda y paso por tu casa para dejártelo»

«Sí, señora. Voy a dejar mi trabajo de profesora para ser cartera» bromeó la amiga «Bromas aparte, ¿qué le vas a comprar?»

«Una cosa que vi el otro día, pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno para dárselo» sonrió misteriosa

«¡Jo, quiero saber!» Zelena dijo enfurruñada

«No, lo sabrás mañana»

Las dos se quedaron conversando y una hora después Zelena se marchó dejando a Regina perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras, Emma y Killian jugaban a la consola en casa del amigo.

«Emma, tengo que confesarte una cosa…» susurró

«¿Qué has hecho?» dio a pausa en el juego y reviró los ojos

«¡Me enrollé con Arthur!» la muchacha desorbitó los ojos

«¡No sabía que eras gay! ¡Y mucho menos Arthur!» gritaba Emma «¡Sueña con tirarse a Zelena!»

«No soy gay, ya me acosté contigo…» reviró los ojos «Nos apeteció y nos besamos»

«¿Y él? ¿Cuál fue su reacción? ¡Tío, cuánto me hubiera gustado ver eso!» la muchacha reía

«Ya, amiga, mañana nos graduamos y varias novedades vienen junto con esta graduación» el amigo cambió de tema

«Ni me hables…Mañana quedo libre de la escuela y dentro de unos días cumplo dieciocho años y voy a poder vivir en paz con Regina» dijo Emma con los ojos vidriosos «Aquel programa fue la certeza que necesitaba para saber que este año que hemos estado separadas solo sirvió para intensificar este sentimiento» sonrió y Killian también

«Aquel día fue hermoso…Ella declarándose y encima ha escrito un libro basado en las dos, Emms…¡Será lanzado el día de tu cumpleaños! Formáis una hermosa pareja…» besó a la amiga en la cabeza «¡Y después de todas estas barreras que habéis vencido, merecéis ser felices!» agarró la mano derecha de la rubia y se la acarició.

La noche llegó y la muchacha se fue a su casa, al llegar sus padres le hicieron el interrogatorio sobre dónde estaba, con quién, y todo lo demás. Emma pasó olímpicamente y se fue a tomar un baño para irse a dormir porque se despertaría temprano para arreglarse para la ceremonia.

Regina estaba impaciente, quería que llegara el día siguiente para ir a comprar el regalo de la muchacha y además le dejaría una carta.

Quería mucho ir a ver a Emma recoger su diploma, pero sabía que complicaría más la situación y ahora que esa tortura estaba acabando, no valía la pena. Tomó una copa de vino y se fue a acostar, así podría encontrarse con la muchacha en sueños.

Emma se despertó con el móvil anunciándole que ya era la hora de levantarse, e ir a buscar el vestido que se pondría en la ceremonia, después tendría que ir a la peluquería y finalmente a la fiesta.

«Esta tortura está acabando…» sonrió y susurró para sí misma

Desayunó junto con los padres mientras estos le decían tonterías y cerca de la hora del almuerzo fueron a recoger el vestido.

Regina se levantó y se fue a la joyería. Compró un collar y escribió una carta, se lo dejó todo a Zelena y después se fue al centro comercial que había cerca.

Por pura coincidencia la tienda donde la rubia había mandando hacer el vestido quedaba en el mismo centro comercial. La morena estaba andando tranquilamente cuando escuchó la risa de Emma.

«Debo estar teniendo alucinaciones de tanto que te echo de menos, mi pequeña, porque ya hasta escucho tu voz» pensó y sonrió

Al mirar hacia una tienda de vestidos vio a la muchacha. Emma estaba más alta y corpulenta, estaba aún más hermosa. Y tras ella vio a David.

Se sentó en un banco que había cerca y que le daba una visión de la tienda, y se quedó mirando lo maravillosa que estaba la rubia y acabó perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y una anciana se sentó a su lado.

«¿Está todo bien, moza?» la anciana agarró las manos de Regina

«Sí, todo…» continuó observando a Emma y sonriendo «La mujer de mi vida está en aquella tienda y no puedo ir a hablar con ella porque sus padres son idiotas» respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban.

«¿Sabe? Cuando era joven, mis padres también intentaron impedir que viviera con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y acabaron distanciándonos…» la señora le decía a Regina y esta la miró fijamente

«¿Y qué sucedió después? Sufrió mucho, ¿verdad? Sé cómo es eso…Nosotras ya hemos sufrido tanto…» suspiró y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que aún estaba en la tienda.

«Sí, sufrí mucho. Pero diez años después nos volvimos a encontrar por casualidad en una panadería. Después de eso, nos casamos y vivimos cincuenta años juntos…Me dejó el año pasado, pero estoy segura de que pronto estaré a su lado en el cielo» la señora dijo sonriendo y Regina se emocionó aún más, las lágrimas volvieron a caer a causa de la situación «¡Vosotras conseguiréis ser felices! No desista de esa muchacha…» la anciana abrazó a Regina y continuó su paseo por el centro comercial.

Cuando la morena miró de nuevo hacia la tienda, Emma ya no estaba. Así que, se quedó unos minutos más digiriendo la hermosa historia que había acabado de escuchar y después se marchó a su casa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y finalmente llegó la noche. Emma estaba lista para su entrada con su padre en la ceremonia.

Zelena llamó a todos los alumnos para charlar con ellos antes de entrar.

«Sé que no debería dar este discurso ahora, pero estoy orgullosa  de vosotros. ¡Enhorabuena, lo habéis conseguido! Aquí se cierra una etapa y a partir de ahora estáis listos para la vida, cada uno con su propósito y su camino elegido. Pero lo que importa es la personalidad de cada rostro que veo aquí…» sus ojos estaban vidriosos «No fue fácil, ¿eh? Lo sé…Pero habéis llegado hasta aquí…Habéis pasado todos estos años soñando con este momento y ya llegó. Me acuerdo de todos vosotros, pequeños y armándola dentro del aula…»los alumnos ya estaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también «Felicidades, mis pequeños, ya no tan pequeños…¡Os quiero a todos, y siempre que necesitéis ayuda con algo, solo tenéis que buscarme!» Todos corrieron hacia la pelirroja y le dieron un fuete abrazo colectivo.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad y comenzaron a hacer entrega de los diplomas, Emma fue empujada por Zelena tras recoger el suyo y le dio una gran sorpresa.

«Me han pedido que te entregue dos cosas…» dijo Zelena abriendo la cajita que contenía un collar con un colgante en forma de cisne con una corona en la cabeza.

«¿Es de ella?» dijo la muchacha dejando caer las lágrimas.

«Sí, quería venir a cualquier precio…Pero sabes que hubiera sido peor…» dijo Zelena mientras le ponía el collar al cuello «Y me pidió que te entregara esta carta y que la leyeras cuando estuvieras sola» Emma asintió y abrazó a la pelirroja.

«¡Gracias por todo! Creo que no habría aguantado todo esto si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado, a nuestro lado» sonrió y Zelena estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

«Ya puedes hacerte un tatuaje con las iniciales de mi nombre también, no es justo que solo tengas las de Regina en la muñeca…» bromeó y revió los ojos «Nunca he visto un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes y siempre estaré aquí para ayudar. ¡Te quiero!» dijo y le dio una beso en la cabeza «¡Ahora, ve a leer esa carta de una vez!» sonrió y Emma se apartó para leer la carta de su amada.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

**_“¡En primer lugar tengo que darte la enhorabuena! Cumpliste tu promesa de mejorar tus notas y este año las tuyas han sido las mejores de tu clase. Hoy es uno de los días más importantes de tu vida, mi pequeña…Te gradúas en Bachillerato y de aquí en adelante todas las elecciones serán esenciales para tu futuro._ **

**_Pude acompañar todos tus pasos durante este año, revisé tus exámenes y tus trabajos. Sí, todo pasó por mis manos y repito una vez más, eres una de las alumnas más inteligentes que conozco, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._ **

**_Pero no puedo dejar de citar las cosas que hiciste mal durante este año. ¿Por qué saltarte tantas clases, Emma? Sé que tienes facilidades para aprender y todo eso, sin embargo casi pierdes el año y eso me dejó muy enfadada incluso estando lejos._ **

**_Ahora vamos a lo que interesa…¡Me muero echándote de menos! Un año es mucho tiempo, sé que has crecido, madurado lo bastante para entender que nuestra separación fue muy necesaria, a veces tenemos que intentar entender lo que el destino quiere de nosotros, y yo entendí cuál fue su intención al escribir que tus padres tenían que descubrirnos._ **

**_Este tiempo solo ha servido para que yo tenga la certeza de que realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho años, lucharé por ello…¡Te necesito conmigo!_ **

**_¿Sabes? Todo lo del libro está yendo muy bien. Sé que asististe al programa y espero que te haya gustado. Fue la única manera que encontré para comunicarme contigo, y la más arriesgada también. No sé si lo sabes, pero tus padres intentaron denunciarme por haber expuesto mis sentimientos de aquella manera, en vivo, pero no consiguieron nada porque no cité tu nombre. Me preguntó cuál será el motivo de tu madre que tanto la empuja para impedir nuestra relación, ¿será que ya estuvo enamorada de una mujer? Esa sería una de las posibles explicaciones que tengo en mente…pero eso no es de mi incumbencia._ **

**_Emma, quiero que sepas que no he estado con nadie en todo este tiempo. En verdad, lo único en que he podido pensar ha sido en tirarlo todo por la borda, secuestrarte para vivir lejos de este loco mundo. Zelena ha sido esencial, si no fuera por ella, de verdad lo hubiera largado todo…Y sé que ella y Gold te han dado todo el apoyo necesario para que pudieras seguir hacia delante, siempre se lo agradeceré a los dos…_ **

**_Espero que no me hayas olvidado, sueño todas las noches con el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar…El día en que finalmente voy a poder abrazarte y gritarle al mundo que te amo. ¿Fue una sorpresa saber que estaba escribiendo un libro basado en nuestra relación, verdad? Imagino tu reacción cuando lo escuchaste…Realmente comencé a escribirlo en cuanto nos conocimos, me conmoviste desde el primer momento, desde la primera sonrisa, desde que citaste aquel fragmento de Don Casmurro._ **

**_Querría tanto estar ahí, mi pequeña…Pero Zelena no me dejó, así que vete a donde esté y pelea con ella. Intenté de todas las maneras convencerla de que sería una buena idea estar ahí y presenciar el momento en que cogerías tu diploma, pero en vano, porque se mostró irreductible y aburrida como siempre._ **

**_Bromas aparte, si estás leyendo esta carta, creo que Zelena ya te dio el collar…Un cisne con una corona en la cabeza. El significado es fácil de ver…tu apellido+la manera en que siempre me llamas…Swan Queen. ¿Bonito, no? Sé que puede parecer un poco gay en un primer momento, pero es lo que más nos representa._ **

**_Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tantos besos que darte…De verdad no veo la hora de poder estar a solas contigo. Ha sido una tortura todo esto…Creo que ya he hablado demasiado para una carta, dentro de unos días nos vamos a ver…Así que, hasta luego.._ **

**_Te amo, mi pequeña_ **

**_Regina Mills”_ **

****

Emma se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y le dio un beso al papel.

«Jamás te olvidaría, Regina…Jamás» sonrió y fue a hacer lo que la morena le había mandado, pelear con Zelena

Corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja y la agarró de las manos.

«Arréglate el maquillaje porque se te ha corrido todo mientras llorabas y leías la carta» rio y pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la muchacha.

«Deberías haber dejado que viniera» reviró los ojos y sonrió «Me ha pedido que te dé la bronca por ese motivo, pero también me ha dicho que te va a agradecer por el resto de su vida que nos hayas ayudado…» abrazó a su profesora

«Siempre encuentra un motivo para pelear conmigo…» susurró sonriendo «Tenéis suerte de haberos encontrado. Jamás esperé que ella se enamorara de alguien de la manera que lo ha hecho de ti, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y hemos crecido juntas…La pequeña Mills siempre ha dicho que el amor era algo innecesario, se graduó en Literatura…Comenzó a escribir, vino a dar clases a la escuela y te conoció a ti…que le demostraste que el amor es lo más valioso del mundo»

«Espera, has llamado a Regina de la misma manera que la llama Gold…» dijo pensativa «¿Y os conocéis desde pequeñas? Zel, eres…»

«Sí, soy la hija pequeña de la que Gold siempre habla…» sonrió. Y Emma se quedó impresionada.

«Jamás imaginé que él era tu padre…» rio «Killian tenía razón…la graduación está trayendo muchas novedades…» movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió

«¿De qué hablas, Emma?» la pelirroja preguntó

«¡Nada! Vamos a aprovechar la fiesta…Ven» arrastró a Zelena a la pista de baile y fueron a divertirse.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Finalmente el día del lanzamiento había llegado, y Regina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Daría una entrevista en la librería durante un evento y aprovecharía para divulgar un tercer libro que iba a comenzar a escribir.

«¡Llegó el día!» dijo Zelena abrazando a la amiga

«No sé si dar gracias a Dios o si ponerme histérica» dijo la morena pálida «¿Hablaste con Emma?» preguntó preocupada

«No he podido, llamé a su móvil, pero nada» dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza

«No va a venir, Zelena. ¡Me ha olvidado!» las dos conversaban antes de entrar en la librería

«¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡No te ha olvidado!» reviró los ojos

Mientras, Emma estaba en la casa de la prima arreglándose para ir a encontrarse con la morena.

«¡Ruby, voy a ir desnuda!» dijo irritada mientras buscaba algo que ponerse

«Emma, ¿por qué quieres arreglarte tanto? Es una librería y probablemente después no vas a tener donde vivir» la prima de la muchacha comentó riendo

«Espero que ellos no intenten impedírmelo, porque no saldrá nada bueno si eso pasa…» la rubia dijo pensativa «Zelena me ha llamado un millón de veces y no lo he cogido, quiero darle una sorpresa a Regina y si atiendo a Zelena, ella se lo contará» Emma se sentó sonriente en la cama «¡Lo conseguí!» sus ojos estaban vidriosos «¡Lo conseguí!»

«Lo conseguiste, Emma. Habéis demostrado a todos que el amor verdadero vence cualquier barrera, cualquier distancia…» dijo Ruby abrazando a la prima «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emma! ¡Que todos tus sueños se cumplan! Y por encima de todo, ¡que seas muy feliz con Regina!»

«¡Gracias, Ruby! Si no me  hubieras ayudado todo este tiempo a escaparme de aquella casa, no hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí» la rubia sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

«¡Venga, Emma! Vete, porque ella te está esperando» la otra sonrió

Emma se arregló y salió para dirigirse a la librería, en el camino encontró  una señora y esta se dirigió a ella.

«Yo te conozco…» la mujer mayor dijo

«Disculpe, pero yo no la recuerdo» dijo Emma algo avergonzada

«¡Ah, ya recordé! Discúlpame, tú no me viste el día en que yo estaba hablando con la morena. ¿Ella fue a hablar contigo?» preguntó al señora super curiosa con lo que hubiere pasado.

«¿Morena? ¿Cuándo fue eso?» preguntó más confusa de lo que estaba

«Tú estabas en una tienda de vestidos y yo caminando por el centro comercial, pasé frente a un banco y me encontré a una mujer morena llorando. Cuando le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, me dijo que estaba bien, pero te señaló a ti y me dijo que no podía ir a hablar con el amor de su vida por culpa de tus padres…»

«¡Regina!» dijo Emma interrumpiendo a la señora «¿Me estaba observando?» preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos

«Sí, querida. Y estaba sufriendo mucho por no poder hablar contigo…» la anciana dijo comprensiva «Ve a hablar con ella. Os amáis…»

«Estoy yendo a su encuentro, ¿acepta usted venir conmigo?» dijo Emma toda animada y orgullosa de sí misma

«Claro, será un honor presenciar un momento tan especial»

Emma y la señora caminaron hasta una floristería y la muchacha compró un ramo de flores.

«¿Le gustarán?» pidió humildemente la opinión de la señora

«¡Por supuesto que sí! El regalo más bonito serás tú, hermosa muchacha» dijo sonriendo

Las personas comenzaron a llegar a la librería, varios jóvenes ya estaban esperando a Regina y cuando esta entró sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

«No está aquí…» le susurró a Zelena mientras aguantaba el llanto.

«¡Va a aparecer!» la pelirroja decía intentando convencerse de que la muchacha realmente iba a aparecer.

La sesión de autógrafos comenzó, la prensa en pleno estaba en el local y los jóvenes comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas.

«Hola, me llamo Aurora. Me gustaría saber si después del programa de televisión contactó usted con la chica que tanto ama»

«Bueno, le mandé un regalo y una carta el día en que se graduó. Sé que llegó a sus manos y se emocionó mucho…Nada más aparte de eso» respondió con cara de decepción

«¿No será desinterés por parte de ella?» la misma chica completó la pregunta

«No. Ella es una persona extremadamente cariñosa, intentó contactar varias veces…Pero infelizmente sus padres no ayudaron» Regina respondió solo lo necesario

Emma y la señora llegaron a la librería. La rubia dejó caer las lágrimas al ver lo hermosa que estaba Regina, el sentimiento estaba ahí, finalmente el amor podría ser concretizado.

«¡Está maravillosa!» Emma sonreía entre lágrimas

«Voy a decir algo» afirmó la señora y Emma se agachó para que la morena no la viera.

«¡Hola, mi nombre es Granny!» la anciana dijo levantando la mano

«¡Es usted!» dijo Regina emocionada

«Sí. Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, querida…» Granny dijo rodeada de la multitud «Y estoy aquí por una broma del destino…Tengo un regalo para usted…» Nadie estaba entendiendo nada y todos estaban asombrados por la conexión de la señora con la morena.

«Lo recibiré con mucho amor y se lo agradezco aquí delante de todos…» sonrió Regina

Mientras la señora conversaba con Regina, Emma rodeó a la multitud y se colocó detrás de la morena sin que esta se diera cuenta.

La rubia colocó sus manos en su boca pidiendo silencio a todos los que estaban en el local.

«Querida, mi regalo ha ido hasta ti. ¡Gírese!» dijo Granny con los ojos llorosos

«¡Hola, mi reina!» Emma susurró al oído de la morena antes de que ella se levantara.

Regina se levantó y se lanzó al cuello de la rubia. Todas las personas presentes estaba con los ojos llorosos y aplaudiendo.

«¡Tengo un regalo para ti!» dijo estrechando a Regina entre sus brazos

Cogió el ramo de flores que le había pasado a Zelena para que se lo sujetase y se lo entregó a la morena.

«¡Lo has cumplido! ¡Has regresado, mi pequeña!» Regina sonreía y besó a la rubia frente a todos.

En ese momento todo estaba siendo grabado, los flashes se oían por todos lados, y sobre todo la prensa estaba presente…Serían la portada de las revistas y la principal noticia en la televisión.

«¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te amaré, Regina! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!» pegó sus cabezas y por algunos segundos se olvidaron de que no estaban solas.

«Te amo…» Regina susurró «¡Para siempre!» limpió las lágrimas que  resbalaban el rostro de la muchacha «¡Feliz cumpleaños!» le dio un piquito a Emma y sonrió

«¡Emma!» gritó Zelena al ver a los padres de la muchacha acercarse.

«¡No!» grito ella «Soy mayor de edad, ya no pueden impedir más mi felicidad»

El escándalo ya estaba formado, pero el padre de la morena estaba presente y mandó a sus guardias que rodearan el local.

«Cualquier problema lo resolverán conmigo» Henry se acercó a Mary y David apartándolos del sitio.

Granny se acercó a donde estaba la pareja y las abrazó a las dos a  la vez.

«Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso como el amor que os profesáis. ¡Felicidades, deseo con todo mi corazón que seáis felices para el resto de vuestras vidas!» la señora estaba muy emocionada.

«¡Gracias!» las dos susurraron al mismo tiempo

Pidieron un descanso en la sesión de autógrafos para conversar después de dos años separadas.

«Ven…» Regina se llevó a la muchacha a una esquina.

 


	24. Chapter 24

«Estás guapísima, Emma…» Regina acariciaba el rostro de la amada «Te he echado tanto de menos…» dejo caer una lágrima

«Shhh…¡Estoy aquí, mi amor! ¡Nada nos va a separar ahora!» la rubia atrajo a Regina hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente «¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo cuando me viste en el centro comercial?» Emma miró tristemente a la amada.

«No sabía cómo hacerlo, mi pequeña…Tu padre estaba junto a ti, en ese momento Granny se paró a preguntarme si estaba bien…» abrazó a la muchacha «¡Te amo!»

«¡Yo también, mi reina!» Emma dijo sonriendo y estrechando a la morena entre sus brazos

«¿Vienes a vivir conmigo?» Regina preguntó con miedo de la respuesta

Emma ya no era la niña mimosa que conoció, ya no llevaba dentro aquella inocencia y podría perfectamente haber cambiado de idea y solo querer jugar con ella.

Sí, la muchacha le había demostrado su amor. Pero, ¿estaría dispuesta a enfrentarse a una relación seria y e irse a vivir con ella?

Con dieciocho años nos hacemos mayores de edad, pero ¿tendría la madurez suficiente y sentido común para vivir con otra persona?

No envuelve solo el amor. Envuelve gastos, empleo, otras mil barreras  que tienen que  ser derrumbadas y por encima de todo…el deseo y la capacidad de entender y aceptar los defectos del otro.

Regina se quedó asustada ante el silencio de la muchacha, Emma se fue acercando a la morena y puso su boca cerca del oído de esta.

«Por supuesto que sí…quiero vivir para siempre a tu lado» susurró entre lágrimas «Solo tenemos un problema…» miró a Regina

«Tus padres…» completó

«Exactamente. No sé si va a ser fácil, Regina…¡Son irreductibles!» dijo Emma pegando sus cabezas

«Si el problema es ese, ahora mismo lo vamos a resolver…¡Ven!» arrastró a la rubia a la sala donde los padres de la muchacha estaban hablando con Henry «¿Papá?» Regina llamó a la puerta y abrió

«¡Entra, hija!» respondió Henry y los padres de Emma se levantaron al momento

«No quiero discutir, no quiero que monten un escándalo. Pero…» la morena hablaba mirando a la pareja, pero fue interrumpida por Emma

«Me voy a vivir con Regina» dijo de un tirón y Mary se quedó pálida «No quiero saber si lo aprobáis o no, soy mayor de edad y ahora hago lo que quiero» respiró profundamente «Señor Henry…» se acercó al padre de la morena «Es un placer conocerlo» sonrió

«¡El placer es todo mío, Emma! Y no me llames de señor, por favor…» sonrió y le guiñó un ojo «Tienes mi aprobación para salir con mi hija y casarte con ella» cogió una de las manos de la rubia y una de las manos de Regina y les dio un beso a cada una «¡Estoy completamente a favor de este amor!» limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hija

«¡Pero nosotros no!» protestó Mary

«Tú no lo apruebas…» dijo David mirando a la esposa y después se acercó a las dos enamoradas «Creo que habéis demostrado durante todo este tiempo cuánto os amáis, al principio me asusté y enfadé porque creí que Emma no tenía la madurez para enfrentar todos los problemas que vuestra relación acarrearía, pero estaba equivocado» agarró las mano de Regina y la miró a los ojos «Le debo disculpas, Regina…Y quiero que me perdone por haber desconfiado de sus intenciones con mi hija…» los tres ya estaban llorando «Quiero que me perdone por casi haber acabado con su carrera y principalmente le pido disculpas por haber hecho que las dos sufrierais» limpió las lágrimas de su propio rostro y atrajo a la rubia hacia sus brazos «Hoy le estoy entregando mi oro, lo más importante de mi vida…a Emma» le dio un beso en la cabeza a la hija «Por favor, cuide de ellas y no deje que nada malo le suceda» se acercó un poco más a Regina y también le dio un beso en la cabeza.

«¡David, le perdono por todo! Y le agradezco por entregarme lo más valioso de su vida. De verdad amo a su hija, no sé explicar cómo o cuándo sucedió…Pero estoy segura de que puedo hacerla feliz» abrazó al suegro «Gracias por haber entendido nuestro amor»

Emma abrió los brazos y abrazó al padre y a su amada al mismo tiempo, aquel momento era el mejor de su vida y nada lo estropearía.

La muchacha se acercó a su madre con los ojos llorosos y la abrazó.

«¡Lo siento mucho! De verdad que lo siento, eres mi madre y siempre te querré…Pero no puedo dejar de ser feliz para satisfacer tu sueño de tener una hija hetero» dijo entre lágrimas «¡Lo siento mucho! Pero voy a ser feliz con la persona que amo» se separó y corrió a los brazos de la morena.

«¡Todo va a estar bien, mi pequeña!» Regina susurró en el oído de su amada y ambas salieron de aquella sala.

«¡Ve! Termina esa sesión de autógrafos cuanto antes, porque quiero recuperar este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti» sonrió maliciosamente

El evento terminó después de unas horas y Zelena las detuvo cuando ya se estaban marchando.

«¡Y finalmente al amor venció!» dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y corriendo para abrazar a su ex alumna y a su amiga.

«¡Y tú fuiste la persona que más ayudó! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad, hermana mía!» dijo Regina sonriendo, siempre consideró a Zelena como una hermana.

«Gracias, Zel…» dijo Emma agarrada al cuello de su ex profesora

«¡Sed felices, mis amores!» dijo la pelirroja emocionada

La pareja se marchó y entraron besando a la casa de la morena

«¡Mañana mismo vamos a buscar tus cosas, mi pequeña!» dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

«¡Vamos cuando tú quieras, mi reina!» dijo Emma prendiendo a la morena contra la puerta «Me acuerdo de la primera vez que vine y te dije que te harías famosa» sonrió distribuyendo besos por el rostro de Regina

«Y tenías razón…» susurró «Pero tenías más razón cuando me besaste ahí…» señaló para el sofá «Te amo, Emma Swan…» sonrió

«¡Te amo, Regina Mills!» cogió de las manos a la morena y la arrastró hacia la habitación.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Un año después…**

Emma se mudó a casa de Regina y ambas estaban felices, la muchacha ya estaba en el segundo semestre de la facultad y la morena estaba a punto de lanzar su quinto libro.

«¡Amor, he conseguido unas prácticas!» Emma llegó toda feliz a la casa

«¡Qué bien, cariño!» la morena se acercó a su novia y la besó

Durante este año transcurrido, Regina compró una enorme casa para ellos, Mary ha ido aceptando, poco a poco, la idea de tener a la hija lejos, en una relación con otra mujer. David siempre que podía visitaba a la pareja, y ese día era especial porque hacía un año que se habían vuelto a reencontrar.

«Hace un año, a esta hora, yo estaba yendo al encuentro de la mujer de mi vida» Emma caminó hasta las sala donde había dejado un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones «Solo Dios sabe el miedo que tenía de enfrentarme a todo eso, de sencillamente decirles a mis padres que ya era mayor de edad, y que ya no mandaban en mí…» entregó los regalos a la morena «Y quién diría que hoy íbamos a estar viviendo juntas, en una casa gigante y que serías mucho más famosa…» fue interrumpida por Regina que ya estaba en lágrimas.

«¡Emma, arriesgué mi vida por ti! Y no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada…Nunca pensé que viviría todo esto, que me enfrentaría y conseguiría superar todo lo que pasamos y que al final, todo saldría bien. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separadas, sentí miedo de que me hubieras olvidado, de que hubieras conocido a otra persona…Pero por encima de todo, quería verte feliz, aunque me costara mi felicidad» Regina puso las rosas en un jarrón con agua y arrastró a la muchacha hasta el dormitorio.

La morena abrió un cajón y sacó de dentro un cajita.

«Regina, ¿qué es eso?» preguntó Emma con los ojos vidriosos y balbuceando

«Emma Swan, sé que ya estamos viviendo juntas y que lo que tenemos ya es casi un matrimonio, pero quiero oficializarlo…¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, tener hijos y vivir el resto de tu vida a mi lado?»

«¡Claro que acepto! ¡Te amo, Regina Mills! ¡Mucho, mucho!» Emma saltó al cuello de la morena, quien la abrazó y comenzaron a dar vueltas, parecían dos niñas jugando.

Y ahora, yo os pregunto, ¿vale la pena luchar por amor? Existen personas que creen que no, siento mucho desilusionarlos…pero sí vale la pena.

Todo se ilumina cuando te das cuenta de que un sentimiento puede destruir millones de barreras y traer una felicidad perenne.

Regina se arriesgó a vivir un romance con un adolescente, una muchacha que tenía por delante la vida entera, experiencias que vivir y muchas cosas más. Debido a esa situación sufrió durante casi dos años apartada de ella por culpa de sus padres, se privó de vivir historias de amor por esperar a su amada y ahora que lo había conseguido, le pedía a Emma que se casara con ella.

Hay personas que han dejado de creer en ese sentimiento, personas que fueron heridas por una relación que no salió bien o que se equivocaron traicionándose a sí mismos…Y aquí dejo un recado para esas personas: duele mucho…pero al final vale mucho la pena.

Regresar a casa tras un cansado día de trabajo y encontrar a alguien que te ama esperándote es maravilloso. Encontrar a alguien que te ame, te alegre y te cuide es lo más hermoso que existe en el mundo.

Pero hay un pero, primero necesitas amarte a ti mismo para después a amar a otro. No podemos colocar nuestras necesidades y expectativas en otra persona, porque ella no tiene obligación de corresponderlas.

Ame con la sencilla intención de amar y no la de ser dueño del otro. Mire el caso de Emma y Regina…las dos estuvieron separadas durante casi dos años, sin embargo el amor no cambió.

En realidad, solo se intensificó. La confianza era la misma, Emma maduró, Regina aprendió a lidiar con sus impulsos y frustraciones y ambas desafiaron al mundo con ese amor.

«¡Emma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!» Regina reía y sus ojos estaban vidriosos

«¡Siempre estaré a tu lado, amor! ¡Siempre!» la muchacha sonrió y besó la cabeza de la morena demostrando todo el respeto que le tenía.

Emma caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el libro de _Don Casmurro,_ y lo abrió en una página que había dejado señalada

_“La retórica de los enamorados me da una comparación exacta y poética  para decir lo que fueron aquellos ojos de Capitu. No hay imagen capaz de decir, sin faltar a la dignidad de estilo, lo que ellos fueron y me hicieron. ¿Ojos de resaca? Bien, de resaca. Es lo que me da idea de aquel aspecto nuevo. Traían no sé qué misterioso e enérgico fluido, una fuerza que arrastraba hacia dentro, como la ola que se retira de la playa, en los días de resaca. Para no ser arrastrado, me agarré a las otras partes cercanas, a las orejas, a los brazos, a los cabellos esparcidos por los hombros, pero tan deprisa buscaba las pupilas, la ola que emanaba de ellas crecía, profunda y oscura, amenazando envolverme, arrastrarme y tragarme”_

«¡Te amo!» Regina se sentó en la cama y Emma se sentó a su lado

«Yo también te amo, profesora Mills» dijo bromeando.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
